A Ranger's Tale
by AquaBolt
Summary: The tale of a woodelf ranger's journey through life. It's bbbbbbaccckkk! Read and review folks
1. In The Begining

A Ranger's Tale: Chapter One: In the Being  
  
  
  
Author's note: I decided to rewirte it anyway.even with the lack of reviews for my other fic, **hint** **hint** But anyhow, enjoy, and remember to read and review. This story takes place on the Xeygony server.  
  
Maylaie Wolfcall woke up early, for this day was her sixteenth birthday. Although it was still young to elves, when an elf turned sixteen seasons, they were officially an adult. Today was the day she'd get to pick her calling and she'd pick her chosen deity. Maylaie quietly got dressed; tip toed past her parent's room, so not to wake them, and silently made her way outside. Kelethin was just waking up, just an hour before sunrise. Greater Faydwer was a major trade area and Maylaie heard the first few declarations of items for sale by adventurers looking to make some extra money and adventurers wanting to buy certain items. Maylaie climbed up on her roof and looked at the night sky, and watched the darkness fade into day. After the sun rose Maylaie watched the various people in Kelethin go about their business, including the drunkard who stumbled around, yet never fell from the towering tree city. Maylaie sat in her quiet solace, hoping to get over her nervousness, for what only felt like minutes.  
  
" Coppers for your thoughts little one?" said a voice behind her.  
  
Maylaie jumped in surprise and fell off the roof.  
  
" Ow!" Maylaie squeaked when she hit the wooden city floor.  
  
" Hahahaha. Scare you little one?" Laughed the male wood elf, looking over the roof's edge.  
  
Maylaie scowled at her older brother, Terrain. " You could have made some noise you know." Maylaie growled as she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
" That, my dear sister, would be like asking the wolf not to howl at the moon. It'd be totally against my nature." Terrain said, leaping off the roof and landing silently, " Is there something bothering you? I've called you little one twice now, and usually you'd yell at me after I've done it once."  
  
"Nothing is really wrong. I'm just worried about if the Choosers decide that I should be something other than a ranger."  
  
Terrain nodded in understanding. Not only did the choosers decide what deity you were allied with, they also decide whether or not you'd fit in the class you chose. Terrain had wanted to be a warrior, but the choosers, decided he was better off as a bard. Ultimately, they were right. Terrain had the speed, cleverness, voice and charisma of a bard, along with some rogue-like qualities. It also was easy for Terrain to tell everyone he had been chosen as a bard, only his family knew that Terrine wanted to be a warrior; everyone knew Maylaie wanted to be a ranger with all her heart. For Maylaie, she was a born ranger. At a young age she had amazed their father by hitting straight into the centre at the Fayguard training area with bow and arrow. Maylaie also had a strong love of nature, but preferred to clash swords with her enemy, rather then cast spells and hope they would hit home.  
  
"Don't worry little one, the Choosers know you're a born ranger." Terrain smiled at his little sister.  
  
"Thanks. And stop calling me little one!" Maylaie growled, and punched Terrain in the shoulder, as hard as she could.  
  
"Of course with a weakling punch like that, they might decide you'd be better off as a Barkeep!" Terrain said, pretending to act like the punch didn't hurt a bit.  
  
Maylaie growled in frustration and lunged at Terrain, bringing him down to the floor, wrestling him.  
  
"If you two plan to start acting your age and get off the floor, breakfast is ready." Said a voice.  
  
Terrain looked over to see Healec, his and Maylaie's older sister, standing in the doorway grinning.  
  
"As you wish, oh mighty druid of Tunare! Please spare us your wrath!" Terrain said, with mock terror, as he got off the wooden floor.  
  
"You followers of Bristlebane! You think everything is fun and games!" Healec, mock shouted.  
  
The three siblings looked at each other, and broke out into great howling laughter.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get to the kitchen. Lest we face the wrath of the supreme Goddess, Mom!" Maylaie said, causing her two siblings to go into another fit of giggles as they made their way into the house and to their kitchen.  
  
"Mom I think you made too much." Maylaie said, looking at the massive piles of food on the table, which looked like it might collapse under the weight at any moment.  
  
Eslain Wolfcall, grinned, " I figured it's been awhile since your brother and sister had a home cooked meal and they might like it." Eslain pointed to the young wood elves as they piled the food high on their plates. "It appears I was right." Maylaie giggled and sat down, taking a muffin filled with berries and nibbling on that.  
  
"By the great Trickster! The bottomless pit has lost her mind-consuming hunger!" Terrain teased.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Maylaie said, playing with a crumb on her plate.  
  
Healec elbowed her brother and smiled warmly, " Don't worry Maylaie, everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah but considering this family's record of being chosen for something they didn't want at first." Maylaie said gloomily. Along with Terrain, Healec was something she hadn't really wanted to be at first. Healec had wanted to be a rogue, but became a druid, which she quickly discovered she had a hidden talent for.  
  
"Don't worry wood angel, you're a born ranger." Maylaie's father, Tanak, said.  
  
There was also something else that bothered Maylaie. The Wolfcall's had spawned a long line of great rangers, and she was her family's last chance to continue on the ranger line. Maylaie remembered the look on her father's face when she had told him she wanted to be a ranger for the first time, the look of utter happiness. Maylaie knew, though he would hide it, her father would be crushed if Maylaie didn't become a ranger.  
  
" Ready to go, May?" Terrain asked as he shoved one final muffin into his mouth.  
  
"Yep." Maylaie said, popping the last of her muffin in her mouth.  
  
It was Wolfcall tradition for the person who was coming of age to be escorted to the Choosers hall by the last family member who had been there.  
  
" Terrain, pick me up some moonlight temper while you're in Felwithe." Tanak said.  
  
" Ok dad." Terrain said, as he and Maylaie went out the door.  
  
Most of their journey to Felwithe was in silence. Terrain watched as Maylaie seemed to grow more nervous with each passing footstep. Terrain raked his brain for a way to lighten her mood.  
  
"Remember that time we met that Human merchant's son? How he kept laughing at my name, and wouldn't tell us why it was so funny? And how we finally asked his father and he told us that in Human Terrain is another word for landscape." Terrain chuckled.  
  
Maylaie smiled a little, but just a little, " Thanks Terrain, but it doesn't help, mostly because mom told us in elder elven Terrain means 'Earth song'; which just adds to remind me that you were meant to be a bard, when we thought otherwise."  
  
"Yes, but everybody else figured I'd be a bard or rouge." Terrain said, " Everyone agrees that you'll be a ranger." "Good day Lieutenant." Terrain said to the guard at the gates of Felwithe.  
  
"Please don't call me that Terrain, makes me feel old." The Lieutenant said lifting his visor, to reveal the face of Silpan Moonglaze, one of Terrain's friends from childhood.  
  
" Silpan! You're a Lieutenant already? Last time I heard from you were just a cadet."  
  
"Sorry Ter, I've haven't had time to write.  
  
Who's this gorgeous little lady your with?" "M'lady, if you find this bard of Bristlebane not serious enough for you, I'll gladly show you the time of your life."  
  
Terrain's eyes narrowed, " That my little sister Maylaie, Silpan!" he growled.  
  
Silpan blinked and looked closely at Maylaie, " By Tunare's power! Your right! Last time I saw Maylaie was when you were racing with your brother and me." "My, how you've grown!" Silpan laughed, " Your not going to cut off my head for disgracing your sister's honour are you, Ter?"  
  
" No Sil, I'll let her do that when she gets her ranger sword." Terrain laughed.  
  
" Today's the day isn't? Don't worry May, you'll be an excellent ranger."  
  
"LIEUTENANT MOONGLAZE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A CADET AGAIN, GET BACK TO WORK!!" a voice from nowhere yelled, causing the three friends to jump several feet into the air.  
  
"Yes Sir!" said Silpan as he stood erect and at attention. " I'll come to Kelethin to visit, when I'm off duty." Silpan grinned as he flipped down his visor.  
  
Maylaie and Terrain went through the castle gate and made their way across the bridge over to the castle. Terrain led Maylaie over to a door and opened it.  
  
"This is where you and I have to part ways for a little while. Meet me at the Felwithe Fish House when you're done, ok?"  
  
Maylaie nodded, so nervous she couldn't speak.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Terrain grinned, and walked off.  
  
Maylaie entered the dark chamber, filled with absolute terror.  
  
"H-hello?" Maylaie called out. A torch lit, seemingly by itself, and Maylaie saw ten black-cloaked figures sitting in high seats in a semi circular.  
  
"Hello Maylaie Wolfcall. Today you are to choose. What is the path you choose?" said the cloaked one in the center with a male battle-hardened voice.  
  
Maylaie took a deep breath and summoned all her courage, " I choose the path of Ranger, following the way of sword, bow and magic." Maylaie recited the speech exactly how her father told her.  
  
"And the deity you wish to guide on this path?" said the cloaked one on the far left. In her voice, Maylaie could have sworn she heard the whispers of the Gods.  
  
" Tunare, mother of all."  
  
"Follow me child and we shall see." Said the cloaked one on the far right in a soft male voice. The far right cloaked one stood and for the first time Maylaie noticed a door on the right of the chamber. The cloaked figure lead Maylaie through the hall to a room with a wooden table and another cloaked figure. Maylaie could tell instantly that he was important, for his robes were a deep royal purple.  
  
"Lay on the table little one." The purple-cloaked figure said. Maylaie looked around to see the other cloaked figure had left. Maylaie did as she was told and laid down.  
  
"Now sleep child," the purple one said, purple mists forming around his hands. Maylaie's eyelids closed. What felt like hours later, Maylaie awoke, feeling mentally and physically drained. " It has been decided." The Purple one said, leading Maylaie back into the fornt chamber. " I present, Maylaie Wolfcall, ranger of Tunare."  
  
The cloaked to the far left handed Maylaie a sword belt and scabbard with a sword and a note.  
  
  
  
"Safe travels, Maylaie Wolfcall." Said all the cloaked ones in union.  
  
  
  
Maylaie walked out of the chamber and made her way to the Felwithe Fish House.  
  
  
  
" What's taking her so long?" Terrain muttered.  
  
" Maybe she went straight to the ranger guild she was so excited." Silpan suggested.  
  
  
  
" I doubt it." Terrain said.  
  
  
  
The door of the tavern opened to Maylaie standing there, half a sleep.  
  
"She looks exhausted!" The barmaid said.  
  
  
  
Silpan hoisted the small elf on over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Poor kid's dead tired." Terrain said.  
  
  
  
"Well the note in her hand says she has to go to ranger guild to receive training, so it couldn't have been that bad." Silpan said.  
  
  
  
Terrain paid the barmaid and he and Silpan made their way back to Kelethin and Terrain's house.  
  
  
  
"We're home!" Terrain called when he and Silpan go inside the house, out of habit.  
  
  
  
"Terrain! I was getting so worried. What happened to Maylaie?  
  
  
  
" Eslain said as she, Tanak and Healec came to the door.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. She's a ranger now though, maybe she was so excited she just burned out." Terrain said.  
  
  
  
" I'll put her to bed, Silpan." Tanak said, taking his daughter from the Lieutenant.  
  
  
  
"Good to see you again, Silpan." Healec said.  
  
  
  
"You too Healec, I've got to get back to Felwithe, my shift starts in 20 minutes. See you around Ter." Silpan said and walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
"Why did you want to read her, Malance?" The center cloaked one, Galador, a high elf paladin, asked the purple one.  
  
"Yeah, and why did it take so long? I mean she's a born ranger, just like her dad." Said the far right cloaked one, Juter, a wood elf ranger.  
  
"It may not seem that way now, but her path is a very difficult one. In any path she chooses there will be much pain, but also an equal amount of joy. As ranger she will experience more pain then any other path she'd choose. She will also experience the most joy, although in smaller bursts then the pain." Malance said, and then whispered, " Stay strong, Maylaie Wolfcall, Maylaie Darkwolf."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ok quick name game. Maylaie is pronounced Maylee, Healec is pronounced Hailace and Eslain is pronounced Islain. 


	2. Time to Kick Ass

A Ranger's Tale: Chapter Two: Time to Kick Ass.  
  
When Maylaie woke up the next morning, head aching and stomach empty. " Sweet Tunare." Maylaie whimpered, clutching her head, sitting up in bed. " Good morning wood angel. What happened yesterday?" Tanak asked from his chair beside Maylaie's bed. Maylaie told her father about everything that happened last night, from the cloaked figure, to the backroom with the purple-cloaked person. " Hmmm." Tanak muttered, rubbing his chin, " I remember the cloaked figures, but not the purple one." " Not that it matters, I'm a ranger and that's all I wanted." Maylaie said getting up. " I'll let you get dress, and I'll tell the other what happened." Tanak said, standing up. " I'm glad your happy, wood angel." Tanak smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead then leaving the room. Maylaie quickly changed from the clothes she slept in last night into fresh cloth clothing, eager to start her new life as a Ranger. With loving hands she strapped on her sword belt and scabbard. Smiling, Maylaie went into the kitchen. There, Eslain, Tanak, Healec and Terrain were discussing.  
  
" Greetings, Great Ranger of Tunare!" Terrain greeted, standing up and bowing before Maylaie. " Greetings to you Bard of Bristlebane." Maylaie grinned, bowing to Terrain. " Morin' May." Healec said, taking a sip of her tea as Maylaie sat at the table, " Dad just finished telling us about why you fell asleep. I can honestly say I don't remember a purple cloaked person." " I don't even remember seeing a door for the backroom." Eslain said, placing a plate of food in fornt of Maylaie. " Neither do I, but then again, I was so nervous that there could have been a dragon in the room and I wouldn't have noticed." " Easy kiddo, eat that fast and you'll get hiccups. And one can't talk to the master of The Ranger guild with hiccups." Healec said as Maylaie shovelled her breakfast into her mouth. Maylaie nodded, and ate at a slightly slower pace. As soon as she was done, Maylaie was up on her feet. " Thanks mom, breakfast was great." Maylaie said, giving her mom a peck on the cheek and running out the door.  
  
***  
  
Maylaie hummed while walking the streets of Kelethin, pleased with herself that she hadn't gotten lost. Kelethin could be a virtual maze, even for those who had lived there all their lives. Suddenly realization and dread hit Maylaie; she had to walk past the bank to get to the Ranger's guild. There was nothing wrong with the bank itself; it was a normal bank, in a normal building. No the problem was with the fact Greater Faydark was a major trading zone. So hundreds of adventures crowded the platform around the bank. Luckily the banker, like any other banker was able to handle several accounts at once, Maylaie believed this was one of the few reasons the banker still kept his job. The banker had the habit of attacking any members of the evil races that entered his bank. Maylaie personally didn't see the point of that. Troll and ogres were too stupid to actually cause any great harm. Iksar mostly kept to themselves since the days of Kunark's discovery. Only Dark elves bothered Maylaie. There was proof they were working with the Crushbone Orcs to over throw Kelethin, so Maylaie wouldn't trust one as far as she could throw on with broken arms, but her parent had taught Maylaie not to judge singular members of a race by the actions of their race, and Maylaie wasn't dumb enough to fight a Dark elf unless it attacked her first. Quickly Maylaie walked past the bank, careful not to step on a foot or tail, or the hem of a robe, some people could get testy with you got mud on their robes, up the ramp, and then down another to get to the Kelethin Ranger Guild. Maylaie entered the building, her head held high. This was a moment she had been waiting for as long she could remember. Handing her note the guild master, Maesyn Trueshot. Maesyn smiled when he was done reading the note, " Welcome to the Faydark's Champions Maylaie. When you didn't come yesterday, I was worried that the Choosers had made a mistake and put the daughter of Tanak Wolfcall into another guild." Maylaie smiled, Maesyn, being one of her father's friends since childhood knew very well about Maylaie dream, now a reality, to become a ranger. " Now then." Maesyn said, becoming serious, " Here is your guild tunic. There is a room in the back where you can go put this on." Maesyn hand the bundled clothe to Maylaie. Maylaie quickly went in and put on the tunic. For several minutes admired herself in the mirror with her new tunic on, and ran a hand over the ranger symbol embroidered on the shoulder, a sword and bow crossed over a tree. Soon Maylaie was training. She had decided to train her slashing, using different techniques on a wooden orc statue, and tracking, looking for two doves Maesyn had release, figuring later, when she had a bow and arrows, she practise her archery. " Now, when ever you reach a new ' level', you'll hear a ding in you head, don't ask me why the gods do this, they just do." Maesyn explained. " With every ding, you get five more experience points, which you can use for training at any ranger guild. Also, points can build up until your ready to use them, but I don't recommend getting them too built up. And lastly, you'll need these." Maesyn handed Maylaie a sack filled with bread cakes and milk. " Now go kick some ass." Maesyn grinned. Maylaie bowed and ran back to her house. Maylaie ran through the door, grinning ear to ear. " Maylaie you look wonderful in your guild tunic." Eslain smiled at her daughter. " Wood angel, you look amazing.wait here." Tanak said, moisture in his eyes. Tanak left, going through a door that led to his blacksmith workshop. He came back with a silk wrapped bundle, which he handed to Maylaie. Maylaie carefully opened the bundle to find a bastard sword and a scabbard. The scabbard, finely made with green leather, was engraved with wolves; the sword's handle was also engraved with wolves. Removing the sword from its scabbard, Maylaie found the sword to be the perfect weight for her. The blade sharp and, like with rest of the sword, finely made. " Oh dad," Maylaie said, looking at her father, " I can't take this. You can easily make thousands of platinum off this one sword." Maylaie family hand never had been the richest. Even though her mother and father made high quality food and armour and weapons for adventures of all types, her parents often too kind for the better of them and sold item far below their value range, but more often then not their kindness came back to them. " What is it with you kids and saying things like that. Your sister said that when I gave her those bracers and so did your brother when I gave him the dagger. Listen, I make these things to help you guys out, not for money." " Thank you daddy." Maylaie said, hugging Tanak. " No problem wood angel, now go kick some ass." Tanak said, grinning. " Yes sir!" Maylaie grinned, saluting, and running out the door again.  
  
***  
  
Hours later Maylaie was looting the corpse of a wasp drone, when she heard buzzing behind her and felt sharp prick in her back. Sword in hand, Maylaie whirled around, slicing the second drone in half. " You're good with a sword, young one." Said a charming voice. The source was a half-elf, and from his green armour and the sword and bow strapped across his back a ranger to. He head wood brown hair and deep green eyes that made Maylaie's heart flip flop. " That sword looks finely crafted." The half-elf said. " My father, Tanak Wolfcall, made it. He has a blacksmith shop in town." Maylaie said, her mind and mouth on automatic. " Maybe I'll drop by sometime." The Half-elf grinned, handed Maylaie a backpack, a disappeared in a flash of green. Maylaie blinked, regained control of her bodily function, she looked inside the backpack. Inside were a long bow, a fletching kit, and a quiver with about eighty arrows in it. " Hmmmm, well that was interesting." Maylaie muttering, looking at the sky. Even through the everlasting mist of Greater Faydark, Maylaie could see the sun was setting. " Time to head home." She muttered. Shouldering the backpack and looting what she could off the wasp drone corpses, Maylaie whistled heading for the nearest lift. 


	3. Cpmpanions

A Ranger's Tale: Chapter Three: Companions.  
  
Maylaie whooped with joy when the wasp drone fell to the ground and she heard the mental ding sound off in her head. This was her fifth ding, and now she was strong enough to attack orcs. Maylaie quickly took the lift back up to Kelethin, sold her loot and spent her training points on tracking and archery at her guild. Maylaie then headed to the orc lift, a grin on her face. The orc lift had it's name for as long as any living elf could remember. The name was good one, since the lift was the closest to Crushbone citadel, home to the Crushbone orcs, and also the various camps the orcs made outside their citadel. Once on the ground, Maylaie studied the forest floor for foot prints of a creature she take on, without getting herself killed. After a few minutes of sorting out foot prints, one of the down sides of living in a trade area there were lots and lots of foot prints, Maylaie found deep set track that were fairly small, for an orc, most likely belonging to a weak Centurion, or strong pawn. Maylaie followed the tracks until she found a pawn carrying a massive oak staff. Maylaie fired an arrow at the orc. With a wooden sounding 'thunk' the arrow hit it's mark in the shoulder. The orc roared in anger, rather then pain, and charged at Maylaie. The two fighters fought each other, blocking and dodging, striking and cutting. The pawn was losing more strength though, various cuts on it's arms bled in constant dribbles. The pawn took flight, running as fast as it's short legs could carry it. Maylaie sent two more arrows into it's back, but they did little to slow the pawn down. With a sigh of frustration, Maylaie set off to find her prey, little did she know, he would find her first. The Pawn charged at her again, this time two Centurions close behind him. ' Oh shit!' Maylaie though with dread, backing from the assault. Maylaie did her best to deflect the blows from the Centurions' fist, but many hit home. Maylaie's blocks became slower, her strikes became weaker, darkness began creeping into her vision. The cold fingers of death were creeping around her, when Maylaie felt the warming energy of a healing spell. An arrow buried it self into the throat of one centurion, while Maylaie slashed the gut of the other. The pawn tried to flee a second time, when a fire ball struck him, sending him falling to the ground, filling the air with the reek of burnt orc. " Thank you, you saved my butt there." Maylaie said, turning around to look at her saviours. They were half elves, a male and a female. The girl looked a druid and the male, Maylaie recognized as the ranger who had helped her on her first day as an official ranger. " No problem. I'm Soria, and I heard you know my brother, Tryen." The druid smiled. Maylaie was happy to hear that they were brother and sister, she had worried a moment that they might be lovers, why this had worried her, Maylaie wasn't sure. " Last time we met, you told me your dad was a blacksmith of considerable skill, could you take us to him?" Tryen asked. "Sure, just follow me." Maylaie smiled, leading the siblings to the orc lift. During the walk to Maylaie's house, Maylaie took time to study the two half- elves. Soria wore leather water proof armour, and carried a staff craved with runes with ease, any jewellery she wore Maylaie couldn't see. Tryen, was either very good at begging, or had extremely rich friends. The arms and tunic of his armour were pieces of the ivy etched armour, regarded by rangers as some of the finest armour in all of Norrath. His legs were plated with black chitin armour, his other armour was unidentifiable, but an orc fang hung in his left lobe. His weapon, a bastard sword like Maylaie's, had nicks all over the blade, but still looked sharp, also his shield looked like he rode down Butcher Block mountain on it. " Well it is, home sweet home." Maylaie said, stopping in front of her house, " It's lunch time so my father will most likely be inside." " Maylaie, you're just in time for lunch. Who are your friends?" Eslain asked as the trio stepped inside the house. " Mom, this is Tryen and Soria. They want to business with dad." Maylaie said, going into the kitchen, the half-elves close behind her. " Great, why don't we discuss it over lunch." Tanka said, already seated at the table. Eslain place a plate of rat sandwiches on the table, which Tryen and Soria dove into. " Does your mother do this for all of your dad's customers?" Soria whispered to Maylaie, who sat beside her, between mouthfuls. " Mom runs a business making food for adventurers. So this is like free advertising for her. Besides, mom and dad are fairly generous." Maylaie whispered back. " So what can I do for you two?" Tanka asked. " Well sir," Soria began. " Tanka." came the correction. " Tanka, Although my staff serves me well, I figured it's about time I get a second weapon, in case this one breaks. I'm looking for a scitmar." Soria said. " It's as good as done, I just have to ask you about the style and weight you want. But that can wait. Is there anything that you need Sir Tryen? Although I doubt you need anything." Tanka grinned. Tryen laughed, " Most of my armour was given to me by my guild, kind folk indeed. As you can see, my shield has seen better days. And erm..." Tryen hesitated for a moment. " Sweet Raingiver! He needs a new sword." Soria said. " Aye, she has kept me safe, many a season, but it's time she had some rest." Tryen sighed. " Hontestly, you warrior types treat your weapons like they're people." Soria rolled her eyes. " I know dear, Tan still keeps his first 'real' sword in a trunk at the foot of our bed." Eslain grinned. " Actually Tryen, I can do more then just give a new sword, I can fix your steel lady for lad." Tanka smiled at the youths wide eyes. " I'll take that as a yes then?" " Definately, Tanka." Tryen said, smiling. " Maylaie, what's wrong with your arm?" Eslain asked. Maylaie was being very careful with her right arm. The orcs had been pecticually vicous with that arm, since it was her sword arm, so it ached a little when she moved it. " Oh, it's just a little sore. I guess it could be worse. If it wasn't for Tryen and Soria, I'd be dead right now." " You two saved my little girl? Well then, I can't accept payment for this." Tanka said. " Don't silly Tana. I did not save Maylaie for a free ride, I don't expect one, and I will not accept one." Tryen stated, firmly. " Ok, before you two start getting into macho pride saving. Tana, why don't you just give Tryen a free pair of boots. Rainkeeper knows he needs them." Soria said, gesturing to Tryen's feet. True enough, Tryen's boots were on their last legs, and probably would make a better pasta strainer then footwear. " Sounds like a fare deal to me." Tanka said getting up, " And I have just the thing." Tanka went through the door connecting the main house and his blacksmith shop, coming back with a pair of well polished black boots. " An enchanter gave these to me, in exchange for making a training sword for his son, wanted to become a paladin. They help keep the body at a comfortable temperature, not to hot and not to cold. They're too big for anybody in my family." Tanka said, handing the boots to Tryen. Tryen hastily removed his worn out boots and put on his new ones. " Fit like a glove." Tryen grinned. " Well, there is still plenty of lunch to go by. Why don't you two tell us about yourselves?" Eslain said, placing a plate of rat meat sandwiches on the table, and sitting down. " Well me and Tryen hail from Antonica, from Surefall Glade, near Qyenos. We were born and raised there. Our dad, who was a Wood elf warrior, told us stories about Faywder all the time. We finally got tired of the corruption at home. It's not as bad as Freeport, but it's bad enough. So we left and fell in love with this place." Soria explained. " And it's people." Tryen sighed, looking much like Healic when she had a crush on the Ranger guild master. Soria laughed, " Please forgive my brother. He fell for a High-elf magician, and they have been courting each other since." Maylaie felt the last bite of her sandwich turn to gravel in her throat, making it painful to swallow. " Well, I better get back out hunting, losing day light." Maylaie said quickly. Getting up and out the door quickly, Maylaie didn't hear Soria swear and say, " Crap! Why didn't I see the signs?!"  
  
***  
  
Arrows filled the air, only wolves and sentient races were safe from Maylaie. ' Of course he would never pick me. What can a stocky little wood elf offer compared to a grand high elf?' Maylaie though sending two arrows flying through a wasp. " Wow, your even better at a bow and arrow then you are at a sword." Said a voice behind her, Tryen's voice. " My dad taught me how to fire a bow when I was four." Maylaie said, not even turning to look at the older ranger. " My dad taught me how to wield a sword before I could even remember. May I see your sword?" Tryen asked. ' He probably wants to finish the job and plunge the tip right into my heart.' Maylaie though, handing the sword to Tryen, hilt first. Tryen, slowly at first, began a movement of blocks, slashes, parries and other sword moves, gaining speed as he went until he was a green blur before Maylaie's eyes. When Tryen stopped, he wasn't even breathing hard, and the barest sweat broke out on his brow. " That's a great sword." Tryen said, handing it back, hilt first. Tryen sighed, " Listen, May. I had no idea that you erm... had feelings in that way for me. I do have interest in you though, but as a teacher. I'd like to make you a student of sorts. Teach ya the stuff they don't teach in the guild halls." Tryen said, for once not looking magnificent and strong, but looking like a normal person. " Okay, I'll do it." Maylaie said, smiling. " Good, good. Now lets get back to your house. You dad should be done by now and your mom should be just finished dinner." Tryen grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Maylaie laughed, and the two companions walked and laughed off to the nearest lift.  
Author: Sorry this took me so damn long. I've been writing it at school ( Don't ask why.) But I do have good news. The new chapter is done, the one I was working on when Fanfiction.net decided people weren't mature enough for NC-17 rated fics. So no waiting for that one. In another news. I've been thinking of doing collaborations with other EverQuest authors. In other words having Maylaie and a character from another EverQuest fic meet each other. Here's some guidelines I figured could work.  
  
1. Each author writes about one passage ( min. 1 paragraph.)  
  
2.And whoever writes the last passage will be the one to post it up on Fanfic.  
  
3. This story(s) will have nothing to do with the main storyline of our fics. Now, there's just a few tiny things I ask.  
  
And other things 1. You mention which fic the character(s) ( Yes, more then one character can be put in)  
  
2. I ask that you write the opening passage, I only have so much imagination, so I may not be able to come out with plots  
  
3. No brining in some else's characters.  
  
4. Lastly, no making the other author's characters fall in love with your characters. You could make one of your characters fall in love with mine, and I might have the character return the affections, but not the other way.  
  
Anything else I guess we will go over when it comes up. That's all for now, seeya. ~Aqua_bolt~  
  
p.s. Please you this e-mail: aqua_bolt@yahoo.com. My other e-mail is kinda clogged done with spam. 


	4. Rangers and Magicians, and Paladins, Oh ...

A Ranger's Tale: Chapter Four Rangers and magicians and paladins, Oh My!  
  
" Pick on someone your own size!" Maylaie Wolfcall yelled back at the parade of skeletons and plagued rats that trailed behind her. Why the skeletons and plague rats of Steamfont Mountains made their alliance was unknown to all. The common theory was that when the rats infected a person, the skeletons would kill them, the rats would eat all the flesh and organs and then there would another skeleton added to Steamfont's legion. Whatever the reason what their partnership, Maylaie chose to ran when attacked by a plague rat, you never know how close it's kin and allies might be. ' I just have to make it to the windmills.' Maylaie thought, running faster. Not that it was easy, Maylaie had gone deep into Steamfont, looking for rogue clockworks. After finally finding one that had an intact micro server, needed for Maylaie's Trueshot bow, Maylaie was then attacked by a plague rat, thankfully after she looted the necessary part. Sharp pain stabbed up from Maylaie's ankle. Looking down at, Maylaie saw a large plague rat, it's teeth cutting through her leather boot, into her flesh. " That's what I get for buying cheap leather boots." Maylaie mutter to herself, trying to shake off the oversize rodent before the infection set in. Soon Maylaie began to feel her forehead grow hot, and her stomach flip with the first waves of nausea, the first signs of the disease. Maylaie kicked off the critter, which screeched as it flew into a skeleton. Looking behind her Maylaie saw the skeletons and rats were a minute from biting and hit range, even if she kept on running, she'd never make it to the Windmills in time. " Well if I go down, I go down fighting." Maylaie growled, turning and taking out her sword and shield in the same smooth movement, giving one quick yell for help. The closest skeleton raised it's fist and...burst into flames. The skeleton screamed, and began to run around in circles After your brains decayed, or were eaten, you weren't the most intelligent creature around. Ice rained from the sky, piercing the flesh of most of the rats. Looking around, Maylaie saw a woman and what looked like a water elemental beside her. From the woman's height she was a high-elf, and it was obvious she was a magician. " Thank you Tunare, I owe you big time." Maylaie muttered, slicing a rat that avoided being impaled or torched. Soon all that was left of Maylaie's mob was a bloody smoking heap. With this site, along with the nausea, Maylaie threw up on the ground. " Poor dear, got infected, didn't you?" a soothing, musical voice asked. " Yep. " Maylaie muttered wiping her mouth, looking at the high-elf. She had the typical golden blonde hair and pale skin of most high-elves. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, that sparkled with mirth and mischief. She wore a plain green robe, and carried a large oaken staff. " Take a seat and I'll repair some of the damage." the high-elf smiled, then turned to the water elemental, " Iko, could you please keep watch for any more overly eager bashers??" " Yes, Master." the water elemental, Iko, said, turning away from the two elves. " I really wish he wouldn't call me that." the high-elf grinned. Maylaie sat down on a stump a removed her boot. The high-elf hissed in sympathy when she saw the bite mark. It was deep, and a little blood trickled out of it. " That rat sharpened his choppers, for sure." the elf said, then handed Maylaie a flask, " Here, drink this." the elf began to rub an ointment on the effect area. Maylaie took a cautious sip from the flask. It was water, mixed with herbs. When Maylaie was finished it, the nausea was gone and her temperature had gone down. The high-elf was just finishing the bandage on Maylaie's ankle when Maylaie finished the flask " Thanks, I owe you my life. I gotta repay you somehow." Maylaie smiled, she liked this high-elf, she had a sense of humour, and she had a few scars on her arms, when Maylaie saw them. She didn't seem like your typical high- elf. " You would have done the same for me. Besides, I like helping people, no payment required." " At least let me offer friendship. I'm Maylaie Wolfcall." Maylaie said, offering her hand. The high-elf burst into laughter, leaving Maylaie very confused. " Oh, sorry dear, it's just, well I'm Aitira Gemshine." the high-elf said, taking the offered hand and shaking it. Maylaie wasn't surprised to find callouses on the soft palm. Now it was coming together, Aitira was Tryen's, Maylaie's mentor, of sorts, lover. " Tryen speaks fondly of you." Aitira grinned. " Tryen speak more then fondly about you, ya didn't slip him a love potion did ya?" Aitira laughed again, " The thought had occurred to me. Sometimes I think I have to turn myself into a sword to get some attention." Aitira helped Maylaie up, then grinned, " So what brings you to Steamfont, or do you just like getting chased?" Maylaie laughed and grinned, " My mom needs more rat meat, and since I had to come here anyway before going to Kaladim, I'm getting some for her. Thank Tunare that all the sack in Norrath at all the meat stay cool. So what are you doing here?" " On my way to Kaladim too, I decided to stop off and do some quests. Hey, I don't suppose you have four scraps of metal and two rusted black boxes, do you?" " Actually, yes I do. Lead the way, Lady Aitira." Maylaie grinned and bowed. Aitira laughed again, " Please don't call me 'Lady'. A lot of people don't think of me a proper elf." Aitira said as the walked. " Why would they think that?" " I do a lot things improper, like my jumping into fights with Iko here." Aitira said, scratching the elemental behind the aquatic ear, " Also because I'm so affectionate towards him. I guess it would be different if I summoned a new element each time. But every time I summon a new one, it's Iko." " Well that's just silly. I've seen druids, shamans and beast lords act very affectionate towards their pets, even a few necromancers I've met. Why should you act any different, just because your's is an elemental?" " High-elves are 'supposed' to be aloof and refined. Thankfully I have a respectable wizard sister, so all of Felwithe doesn't loathe me." Aitira sighed. " So whatcha heading to Kaladim for?" Maylaie asked, knowing she hit a painful subject for her new friend. " Turn in some Crushbone belts, you?" " The same." First it was to the Gemcutter's hall to give Manik Compolten the two rusted black boxes, the Aitira lead Maylaie past the Cleric guild, down the waterfall and through an opening in the back wall, and over another waterfall to give the scrap metal to Sanfyrd. Afterward, walking to Kaladim, Maylaie was puzzled. " Aitira, how many times have you done those quests before?" Maylaie asked. " Not sure, lost count at five. And before you even ask, the best thing I've gotten from those two is an earring that protects against fire. I don't do quests just for the reward, but for the reputation it gives me. Gnomes almost consider me an ally now." Maylaie whistled, impressed, gnomes were not the most trusting race, and you had to do a lot before the fully trusted you. Entering the ButcherBlock mountains, Maylaie breathed in the cool mountain air. " It's amazing how much the two mountain ranges differ." Aitira said, taking a deep breath, " Steamfont is nice, but way to muggy for my liking." The two elves walked along, talking and laughing, when a yell split the air." " By Seris Brell, begone you foul creatures!" " Lets check it out." Maylaie said, Aitira nodded and they headed to where the yell came from. A blonde female dwarf, with a blonde beard and dark blue eyes, was fighting off a mob of goblins. " Hey! Gobby! Yer mother IS army boots!" Maylaie roared, shooting an arrow into the back of a nearby goblin. The goblin growled, enraged lunging at Maylaie. Maylaie fought the creature with her sword quickly, listening to Aitira's flame burst spells go off, along with Iko's ice shards. Soon the fight was over, and the three stood there panting. " One moment lassies." The dwarf said, crossing her arms over her chest, blue healing light in circled here, and her scratches and bruises disappeared. " That's better. Jardora Rocksword, Paladin of Serlis Brell." The dwarf said, offering a hand to each of the elves. " I'm Maylaie Wolfcall, Ranger of Tunare." Maylaie said, shaking a hand. " And I'm Aitira Gemshine, Magician of Tunare." Aitira greeted. Maylaie looked over Jardora carefully. Her armour was very worn and darned clothe, but her axe was sharp and well made. " Here, you can have these." Maylaie said, taking four belt out of her bag and handing them to Jardora. Since Maylaie lived so far from Kaladim, she always waited to get a back pack full of Crushbone belts before heading to Kaladim. Obivously, Aitira did the same thing because she also grabbed four belts from her back-pack and handed them to Jardora. Jardora looked at the two elves in surprise, then grabbed in a dwarf sized bear hug. " Thank ye lasses! I do believe this newfound friendship of ours calls fer a drink on me!" Jardora said, ending the hug, with much relief to Maylaie's ribs and lungs. " Lead the way, lady paladin." Aitira bowed. Jardora took the lead as the odd trio began to talk and enjoy themselves, walking towards Kaladim. Iko followed behind, miserable. " Great elements, I hope she doesn't make me do stupid trick again, I don't wanna fetch the stick!"  
End of Chapter Four.  
  
Author's note: Well another chapter done at school. I knew something useful could be done here! :D But anyway, I noticed that there are some mistakes in some the chapter of this. I'll be fixing them after I get chapter eight up. Now if you'll excuse me I have a rebellion to tend to. :: in the background:: We want to rant! We Want to RANT! -_- Bloody thrells 


	5. Troubles with men

A Ranger's Tale  
  
Chapter Five: Troubles with Men.  
  
Author's note: Once again. I only own the characters, expect Lumenie, she's my sister's. I don't own EQ.  
  
" Listen, I'm sorry I took your kill, but I thought he was going to kill you. You can still loot the corpse." Maylaie said to the male wood elf warrior in front of her. While hunting in Crushbone with Jardora and Aitira, Maylaie had killed one of the three orc centurions attacking the warrior, believing she was helping, but all she got in return is being yelled at. " I only needed that orc to ding! Now I have to go find another one." the warrior crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. " Is there anything I can do to make amends?" Maylaie asked. The warrior studied Maylaie carefully, giving her a once over, and then he smiled, oily. " I can think of something you can help with, sweet thang." The warrior said, an oily tendency adding to his voice, as he wrapped an arm around Maylaie's waist. " Oh I see you need help taking a cold bath." Maylaie growled, grabbing the offending arm, and throwing the warrior into the nearby Crushbone River. " Come on baby. I'm the best elf you can get," the warrior sputtered, surfacing from the water. " Yer not a elf laddy, yer nothing but a 'orny bunny!" Jardora yelled at the warrior. " I can't believe some people. Believing that because you tried to help, and accidentally stole a kill, that you should have to repay him with sex! Some elves!" Aitira growled softly. Maylaie sighed, " I suggest we get back to Kelethin. My pack's full." " Aye, mine's getting' a wee bit 'eavy too." Jardora said. " To Kelethin we go." Aitira grinned.  
  
***  
  
Maylaie hummed to herself as they headed to Kelethin. Jardora and Aitira were still fuming over the lude warrior. She didn't really mind, just as so long as he didn't start stalking her, she could careless, people had worse ways of getting sex. " Maylaie, I don't know 'ow ye can live somewhere so 'igh up." Jardora commented, as the stepped on the orc lift. " It takes getting used to. Rule number one is never go drinking and then take a walk in Kelethin." Maylaie said, pulling up the lever, " I honestly don't know how that drunkard high elf does it." " Maybe he just pretends to be drunk so people will leave him alone." Aitira suggested, and then looked curious, " Maylaie have you ever been drunk here?" Maylaie chuckled. One of Aitira's best qualities was her passion for knowledge, trivia or otherwise. " Only once. I swiped a glass of my mom's homemade bog juice when I was six. That's stuff is pretty strong for a wood elf of six seasons. One moment I was walking along, chasing after purple bunnies, the next I'm falling off of Kelethin. Thank Tunare for those catching spells, or I'd be very very dead. It still hurt a lot when I hit the ground though; nothing sobers you up like pain. My parents couldn't decide wherever to scold me, or comfort me, so they took turns doing both." " Purple bunnies?" Jardora asked. " I was also on a sugar rush." Maylaie said, as way of explaining. After selling their loot, the three friends walked around Kelethin, talking and just looking around at the merchants' items. " After most of the adventurers went to the Bazaar, the merchants don't have as much anymore." Aitira commented. " They can still sell some of those newbie quest armour items." Maylaie shrugged. " I 'ave to 'ead off to Kaladim now guys." Jardora said, " I dinged while in Crushbone and I need to do some trainin'."  
" Why do you just go to Felwithe? If you want I can give you two a  
guided tour of my home town." Aitira suggested " Sounds great!" Maylaie said, she had already been to Felwithe several times on separate occasions, but seeing it through Aitira's eyes would be interesting. " It would be fun lass, and afterwards, we can go drinkin'!" Jardora grinned. Maylaie and Aitira just laughed at their dwarfish friend.  
  
***  
  
Maylaie grinned looking around Felwithe, Jardora had finished training at the Paladin guild, and, Aitira had already given them a guided tour of Felwithe and now they were heading to her house so that she can put some stuff away. " I must admit Aitira lass, yer town is mighty beautiful, I've never seen so many roses in my life. But it doesn't compare to the nice cool underground beauty of Kaladim." " Just like I'll always love Kelethin dizzying heights." Maylaie remarked, smiling. " We all love our home towns more then anywhere else. I love the way the roses smell and the marble shines." Aitira commented. Soon they arrived an area near the river that flowed through Felwithe. The house before them was well sized, and well taken care of. It was elegant and chic. Maylaie gave a whistle of awe. " Welcome to my humble abode guys. Shall we enter?" Aitira said opening the door.  
  
***  
  
Aitira entered after Maylaie and Jardora, and breathed deeply, a little bit envious. The air was scented with exotic spices and was very clean. Aitira often wished that her home had the homely cooking smell that Maylaie's had, or had that lived in slightly dirty feeling that her Jardora's had. Aitira's mother did make the home comfortable, with warm smelling spices; sometimes Aitira wished it were more natural. " Dear welcome home!" came a singsong voice. The owner of the voice was a high-elf with silvery blond hair and blue eyes like sapphires. She didn't show her age, and Aitira didn't expect her to. " Hi mom." Aitira said, hugging the high-elf. " That's her mom? I thought it was her sister." Aitira heard Maylaie whisper to Jardora. " Mom, this is Maylaie Wolfcall, a ranger and Jardora Rocksword, a paladin, guys, this is my mom, Olandia Gemshine, a wizardess." Aitira said, indicating her friends. Both of them bowed. " Nice to meet you Lady Gemshine." Maylaie said, still bowed. " Aye, tis a pleasure to meet the lass that raised the bonny wee Aitira." Jardora added, still bowed as well. " Please dears, you don't have to bow to me. I'm just an average citizen." Olandia said. Maylaie and Jardora looked around house, and looked but at Olandia a bit skeptical. " Aitira's father is an enchanter, and a very good jewel smith." Olandia said, as way of explaining, adding, " Our entire family has been wizards and enchanters, Aitira broke that little tradition though." " Well mom, I just came home to drop off some stuff at home, then we're going to Felwithe Fish House for a drink." Aitira said heading upstairs. At that moment another female high elf came into the house, this one looked a bit like Aitira, with the same shade of blonde hair and blue eyes, but she looked more regal, and looked less battle worn. " Oh, hello there." the elf smiled at Maylaie and Jardora. " Lumenie! It's good to see you. This is Maylaie Wolfcall and Jardora Rocksword, they're Aitira's friends. This is Aitira's older sister, Lumenie." Olandia said, adding, " She's a wizardess." " Hello mom. I thought it was time I paid you a visit." Lumenie said hugging her mother. " Lumenie! How have you been?" Aitira said coming back down the stairs. " I've been good Aitira. You?" " Pretty good. Want to come to the Fish House with us?" " No thanks." Lumenie smiled, " I'll be here for awhile, so maybe later we can do something." " Okay, sounds good to me. I'll see you later." Aitira smiled, heading out the door, Maylaie and Jardora close behind. " You have a nice family Aitira." Maylaie commented, then hesitated, " but..." " I felt like bopping yer mam when she made that comment about you breakin' tradition." Jardora added. Aitira smiled and shrugged. It was great that her friends cared for her enough to defend, even if it was against her own family. " Mom doesn't mean to. And she doesn't seem to mind my love of Tryen. Grammy, the family monarch, now she's awful. Every time I see her, its either she tries to get me away from Tryen, or that Lumenie is doing so much better then me. That's one of the reasons Lumenie moved away. She didn't want to be a constant reminder for Grammy. Too bad Grammy still does it." Aitira sighed, deciding it was best not to mention how much she missed her sister. Maylaie and Jardora gave Aitira a huge hug. " Don't worry lass, we love ya the way ye are." Jardora said, releasing Aitira from her embrace. " And we wouldn't change you for the world." Maylaie added grinning. " Well then, lets get drinking!" Aitira grinned.  
  
***  
  
Jardora took a strong pull of her ale. It wasn't bad, for high elf fare. Looking over at her elfish friends, Jardora smiled. The had already been at the fish house an hour, and Aitira just started drinking alcohol, Maylaie was still drinking her root beers and fruit juice. Maylaie rarely started drinking, only once and awhile she did, and only once and awhile would she get pissed drunk then. Funny thing was that Maylaie could out drink heavy drinkers, it was kind of scary. " Excuse me ladies, may I ask your ranger friend to share a bottle of elven wine with me?" A high elf paladin asked. He was fairly handsome, but he had a more rustic look to him, not like a paladin, his armor was amazing thought. Silver, engraved with ivy leaves, shining brightly. " Go for it lass!" Jardora whispered to Maylaie. " Come on, one little drink couldn't hurt." Aitira added. Maylaie grinned, " I'd be honored sir paladin." Maylaie said, accepting the paladin's hand, and going to his table. After about a half-hour or so, the high-elf got up to go to the bathroom, and Maylaie quickly stumbled over to the bar. Jardora knew something was wrong instantly, Maylaie had only one glass of wine so far, and she shouldn't be drunk already. " Maylaie, what's wrong?" Aitira asked. " I don't know.... I feel so dizzy and weird," Maylaie, slurred, head in her hands. Jardora sniffed Maylaie's breath and growled, " That so called paladin is feedin' ya sleep bloom. A very nasty wee drug." " I say we get Iko to.... talk to him." Aitira grinned predatorily. " No got to make sure he doesn't do this again." Maylaie muttered. " I h-h-have a-a-an idea." Said a small voice beside Jardora. Looking down, she saw a brown haired, brown eyed, purple robed gnome. " How so?" Jardora asked. " I'll s-s-s-show y-y-you. J-j-just get to the w-w-way you w-w-were before." the gnome said. Maylaie stumbled back over to the table. The gnome whispered something to the bartender, and went into a room behind the bar. The high-elf 'paladin' came back and poured them each a new glass of wine. Suddenly, slow, entrancing music filled the air, and a scantly clad wood elf danced out from the backroom. The dancer swayed and spun her way around the room, stopping at the 'paladin's' and Maylaie's table. The high-elf, who seemed more fascinated with the dancer's endowments never notice the wood elf quick movements in switching the glasses. Jardora barely caught it herself, and grinned when Pixie Dust was added to Maylaie new glass. Pixie dust reversed the effects of sleep bloom, even in alcohol.  
When the dancers made her exit, Maylaie and the high-elf began drinking again and chatting. The little gnome came out of the back room, she looked the two drinkers. Maylaie appeared to be sobering up while the high-elf looked drunker and drunker. " I-I-I'm g-g-g-glad that worked. I-I-I h-h-hate using that form." The gnome replied. " Oh, you're an enchanter, eh?" Aitira enquired. " Yes." The gnome replied simply. Soon, Maylaie came back over to them supporting the very dozy high elf under her arm, one of his arms slung across her shoulders. " Ok, now what do we do with him?" All sign of slurring was gone, in fact it was nearly impossible to tell Maylaie had been drinking all, expect for the scent of wine on her breath. " Well, there I-I-is a h-h-hail storm tonight." The gnome offered. " To the roof! " Aitira grinned.  
With Maylaie and Aitira carrying the high-elf's top off, Jardora carrying the bottom half, and the gnome walking in fornt of them, to warn them about bad steps, the new quartet headed to the Felwithe Fishhouse roof. " By gar! With all this bloody armor, this lad is 'eavey!" Jardora grumbled. " Keep that in mind next time you drink so much you 'have to be carried out." Aitira commented with a grunt. Finally they had the elf on the roof, positioned so that his armor would receive many a dent. The gnome placed a spell on him, which she said would keep him from waking up until morning, and keep him from breaking bones, " I-I-I think this'll be enough." The gnome said, after casting the spell. " So what's your name, oh marvelous prankster?" Maylaie asked. The gnome went beet red, and replied. " I-I-It's Tinka. Tinka Tinkerson."  
  
" If there was ever a typical gnomish name.." Aitira muttered. " What do you guys think? Think we can use an enchanter in our group?" Maylaie grinned. " Definitely, it'll be nice to have another full blooded caster in the group." Aitira nodded. " Aye, I'm getting' tired of being the only short one!" Jardora added. " So we're agreed, care to join our little group, Tinka?" Maylaie asked, turning to Tinka. " I-I-I'd love to!"  
  
***  
Tinka looked around in wonder. Maylaie, Jardora and Aitira and Lumenie, Aitira's sister, were sitting in a clearing that Maylaie showed them, in Greater Faydark. Taking a break from hunting, they decided to work on trade skills for a bit. Maylaie was fletching, Aitira and Lumenie were sewing, Jardora was sharpening all the rusty weapons she found and Tinka was reading a book on tinkering, even if she wasn't allowed to tinker yet by gnomish laws. The sound of a twig snapping got everyone's attention. The 'paladin' from the night before stood at the mouth of the clearing. Dressed in cloth and leather, he looked much more like a stable hand then a paladin; maybe the minor bruises on his face helped. To his right was a real paladin. There was no mistaking those regal high cheek bones and noble eyes as anything else, even if he was only wearing leather armor. He was carrying the severally dented silvery armor of last night.  
" Greetings good ladies. I came to apologize for my comrades actions." The paladin spoke in a regal tone; " My friend had offered to polish my armor as repayment for a good word I put in for him in the cleric guide. I agreed and left for home. Unfortunately, temptation got the better of him. Not many she-elves find my friend attractive when they discover him to be a mere stable hand, forgetting how important the job is. At any rate my friend donned my armor in attempt to woo she-elves. I'm terribly sorry miss that he chose you." The Paladin bowed deeply.  
" I'm deeply sorry lady ranger. If it helps any, I found our conversation deeply gratifying." The other elf bowed. " I was wondering why you felt so comfortable talking about animals. At any rate, no harm done. I know someone who can hammer out those dents in your armor. Tanak Wolfcall's forge. Third hunt on your right in Kelethin, two platforms to the left from the newbie lift." Maylaie said. " Thank you good lady." Both elves bowed again and left the clearing. " ACK! Why didn't you get his name?" Lumenie squeaked, then the high elves were out of earshot. " Not my type." Maylaie said, turning back to her fletching. " That doesn't mean he wasn't my type!" Lumenie demanded. The group laughed, and returned to their activities. Tinka grinned to herself; she was going to like these guys.  
  
Author's note: Ok, sorry this chap took so long, school's almost out so the next chaps shou;d be quicker. Okay, I'd like to address some points that Winterfox brought up. Sorry I started spelling his name differently, accident, and even though it urks you, Terrain was one part joke, one part,  
  
' AHHH! What am I going to name him?!' On about the whole regilious choice, allow to explain. I have never been one to believe that an entire race is good or evil, or follow one god. So it's my belief that some high elves might lie about which god the follow to gain social expectance, the choosers just make sure that someone doesn't lie. About the job choosing, I admite, I goofed on that one. I planning on changing before chapter eight goes up, where it'll mention that even though the choosers suggest what class you'd be better at, and you can go your own road if you chose, it's just moat people follow their advice. Thank you for the advice, I'll fix the errors when I redo the fics. I've changed my mind and I'll fix them after chapter seven and before chapter eight. And for those of your who have read these before and are scrathing your heads at the chapter line-up, I'll explain. I thought it would be better to have the sister bonding fic right before chapter seven.say no more. Lets see anything else? Jardora: We wanna rant! -_- for the hundredth and sixty eighth time: NO! Jardora: Ah! But we brought help! Help? Dwarf rifleman: THIS IS MY BOOMSTICK! EEP! Until next time-:: gun fire:: RUN LIKE THE WIND! :: dashes off:: 


	6. A Day on the town

A Ranger's Tale: Chapter Six:  
A Day On the Town.  
  
Maylaie hummed to herself while fletching some new arrows. She was in one of the empty houses in Kelethin that adventurers were allowed to use, free of cost. A knock on the door made Maylaie look up. " Hey Maylaie. I have an errand to run in Freeport. Want to come along and maybe level a bit there?" Healec, Maylaie older druid sister, asked, poking her head through the door. " Sounds great!" Maylaie chirped getting off the bed. " Okay then. I'll meet you at mom and dad's house, after you get some supplies?" " Okay!" Maylaie and Healec went their separate ways. Maylaie went to buy food, water and some fletching supplies, since she wasn't sure if the Freeport merchants would sell to her. After she had gotten everything she thought she would need Maylaie ran to her parents' house. Healec was already waiting there, waiting for her. " What took you so long, slowpoke?" Healec grinned, teasing. " Not everyone can cast Sprit of The Wolf you know." Maylaie stuck her tongue out at Healec. " Now you two be careful." Tanaka cautioned. " Aren't we always?" Healec asked sweetly. " No." Eslain began. " Bye mom! Bye dad!" Healec and Maylaie called, heading out the door.  
  
***  
Healec hummed to herself as the boat rocked gently. She and Maylaie were talking a drawvish boat to get to Freeport, since Maylaie suffered from teleportation sickness. Looking over, Healec smiled, watching Maylaie leaning over the rail looking forward with awe. " This is the first time you're going to Freeport isn't it?" Healec asked, coming up beside her sister. " Yeah." Maylaie bounced. " Just remember May, Freeport is just like anywhere else, for all it's wonders, there are dangers. More so then at home too, considering there the corrupt guards everywhere, who'll be willing to turn their attention to something else for the proper coin." Healec said gravely. " Yeah I know- Hey look there it is!" Maylaie squealed as the Freeport docks drew closer. Healec sighed and shook her head, knowing her younger sister hadn't taken her warning seriously. ' I'll just keep a close eye on her, that's all.' Healec told herself.  
Quickly the two elves got off the boat and headed to a nearby tavern, the Grub and Grog. " After I'm done here, we can go to the desert and you can level a bit. With my buffs of course." Healec said heading into the tavern. The place was mostly empty. Even for most of the lowlives in Freeport it was too early to start drinking. " Hail Anders." Healec said, walking over to the bartender, an old craggy looking human, missing an eye. " Hail Healec. Ye got the goods?" Anders said in a seafarer's accent. " " Yep eight stacks of morning dew for 800 platinum." Healec said handing over the sack, while Anders handing her the sack of platinum. Both parties looked into their sacks to check that both had received their products. Not for lack of trust they did this, but for both being double-crossed before, by others.  
" Will ye be stayin' for a drink, lass?" Anders asked, when both had finished checking over their sacks. " Not today Anders. I'm taking my little sister hunting." Healec said motioning to Maylaie, who was studying some posters on the wall. " She's a pretty one Healie. I'd be careful and keep an eye on her if I were you. Too many predators around these parts who prey one ones like her, and I don't mean the eating kind." Anders cautioned. " I know Anders. I'll be careful to watch her." Healec stepping away from the bar, " Come on May, let's go." Healec said. Maylaie nodded and skipped out the door. Healec sighed and followed behind her sister.  
***  
Healec smiled to herself. Maylaie had gone up two dings while in the desert. She very vicious against the spiders, not that Healec was surprised, Maylaie hated spiders. Healec leaned against a nearby wall while Maylaie sold some of the loot she had gotten hunting. A well dress human male, Healec guessed wizard from the guild insignia on his staff, walked up to Maylaie. " Hello little one, may I interest you a night in my splendid company." The wizard said in an arrogant tone. " No thank you sir." Maylaie said, politely. " Maybe you didn't hear me correctly, elfin wench." The wizard said, griping Maylaie's wrist. " You're hurting me." Maylaie squeaked. Healec stepped forward, loosening her scimitar a little, " Leave her alone, wizard." " Don't mess in matters that don't concern you, bitch." The wizard said coldly, and then backhanded Healec. Maylaie, in one swift and fluid movement kneed the wizard in the family jewels, unfortunately that's when Healec noticed two things the Freeport militia's insignia on the wizard's ring and the guard walking by the shop door. " Hey you, trouble maker! You'll be coming with me!" The guard said stepping into the shop. At the moment and cloaked man Healec had noticed in the shop jumped in fornt of the guard. Healec was quick to take notice of the Paladin of Marr insignia on his sword pommel. " Move quickly good elves. There is a door from the back from which you can escape." The paladin said. " Come May, lets move!" Healec said. With a quick casting of Spirit of Wolf, and the sisters were off. " We'll have to take a port back." Healec said. " I'm sorry about that Healec." Maylaie said. " Not your fault." Healec could see that Maylaie looked down, " Good move, by the way. Lets just not tell the parents." Maylaie just laughed. 


	7. A day of life, a day of death

A Ranger's Tale Chapter: Seven: A Day of Life, A Day Of Death  
  
Maylaie was thoroughly enjoying the back massage she was receiving from the strong male Vah shir. The fact that she was naked, and had no idea who the vah shir was, didn't really bother her at the moment. The two gentle hands moved their way forward to her chest and then.. " Wakey, wakey!" Someone screeched. Next thing Maylaie knew, she was flying across her bedroom and landing on the floor in a heap of wood elf and blankets.  
After finally untangling enough of her blankets to poke her head out, Maylaie saw her older brother standing there, a mischeious grin on his face. " What's the big idea?! I was having a nice dream!" Maylaie growled. " More like a REALLY nice dream, from the smile you had on your face. It's time you wake up, you planning to stay in bed all day? Come on, up you come!" Terrain said, grabbing hold of the blankets and pulling. ' Sweet Tunare! He's strong for a bard.' Maylaie thought, trying to untangle herself from the moving blankets. " Terrain, get out!" Maylaie roared, gently placing her heel between her brother's eyes and firmly pushing him away. " Fine, I can tell when I'm unwanted.." Terrain said over dramatically, then left with a "humph!" Maylaie sighed and got herself out of her blanket and started to get dressed. Her brother, although wonderful with his sometimes-useful advice and endless ways of entraining, could be such a pain in the ass! Maylaie put on her sword belt and sword, something she felt almost naked without, and went into the kitchen. " Surprise!" a chorus of voice yelled. Maylaie rocked back on her heels to find a majority of her friends and family standing under a banner that read ' Happy Seventeen Seasons, Maylaie!' in letter that changed colours every few moments. " I totally forgot!" Maylaie said, still recovering from the shock. " Well it's good thing we sent Ter to wake you up." Tryen grinned, then hugged the younger ranger, " Happy birthday kiddo." " Enough yapping, more present opening, I wanna see whot everyone else got ye!" Jardora said. " Oh Jardora," Aitira said, rolling her eyes, " What am I going to do with you?" " Fill me with cake and beer and take me home to bed!" Jardora suggested with a grin.  
  
***  
  
Maylaie loved her birthday so far. It had been the first really good chance that her all friends had to get together and get to know each other, and the presents weren't bad either. Terrain had gotten her a book vah shir legends, since May was really interested in them, Healec had gotten her a fur lined cloak, for those cold nights hunting. Jardora had gotten her a metal polishing kit, Tinka had presented Maylaie with a ring that made Maylaie stronger when she wore it, Tryen had gotten her an oak compound bow, Soria gave Maylaie and book of poisons and their cures, Silspan gave her a pair of silver bracers and Aitira had given May a pair of earrings from her entire the family, one that strengthened Maylaie against disease and the other poisons. All that was left was her parents, Maylaie wasn't expecting much from them, and they had let her stay at home, without charging rent. " Here wood angel, happy birthday." Tanak said handing Maylaie a box. Maylaie carefully opened the box to find a finely made leather tunic and breeches. " Wow dad, their amazing." Maylaie said, running her fingers over the soft leather. "I made them, their water proof, and a human enchanter friend of ours enchanted them to keep you warm, and to deflect extreme amounts of heat." Eslain said. Maylaie hugged her parents tightly, " Thank you so much." " May, t-t-there is a-a-a fair going in Steamfont-t-t-t, wanna go?" Tinka asked. " Sure." Maylaie said, " Are any of you guys going?" " Yep, everyone but mom and dad, they want to stay here and keep up the business." Healec said. " Ok, hold up on sec, " Maylaie rushed in to her room, gently put her presents away and raced back to the kitchen, " Ok, lets go!"  
  
***  
  
Maylaie grinned, it had definitely been a good day. She had gone on all the rides several times, stuffed her face with fair food and won a couple of prizes at the games ( which she just gave away to some kids anyway.) Her friends were off dancing with some romantic partners, and Maylaie was ready to go home. " Seeya guys later." She called to her dancing friends. Aitira waved from Tryen's arms and Maylaie was off. " Care if we join you?" Healec asked, coming up behind her with Terrain.  
" Sure." Maylaie smiled. The siblings walked towards Kelethin, laughing and talking, when somewhere between Felwithe and Kelethin, Maylaie heard a twig snap. " Guys, be slient for a second." Maylaie whispered. All was quite when a battle cry shattered the silence.  
" Prepare to die wood elves!" a dark elf shouted jumping forward.  
Maylaie, Healec and Terrain quickly jumped out of the way, and found  
they were surrounded by nine other dark elves. " Shit." Healec hissed. Maylaie pulled her sword from its sheath, and went back to back with her siblings. The dark elves' lunged at the trio. Maylaie sliced one on the arm and another's leg, then came back up to get his throat. " Maylaie look out!" she heard Healec yell. Healec pushed Maylaie out of the way of a dark elf's spear, which found a home in Healec's chest. The rest of the fight was a bloody blur in Maylaie's memory, one thing she was aware of, out the ten dark elves, there was only three were left alive to run away. " Healec!" Maylaie rushed over to where her sister lay, gently propping her up, " Don't die ok?" " I don't think I have much choice in that sis." Healec chuckled. " It isn't funny! I still need you!" Maylaie cried. " Hey don't worry, you still got your friends, I won't be leaving you all by your lonesome." Healec said, then started coughing up blood. " Go get a healer!" Maylaie yelled at Terrain. Terrain nodded and ran off towards Felwithe singing a speed spell. Maylaie gently placed her sister back on the ground and frantically began casting her Minor Healing spell. " Maylaie stop, there's use, I'm too far gone." Healec croaked. " No your not!" Maylaie shouted. ' For the sake of all things good in this world Tunare, help my sister!' Maylaie prayed quietly. It's her time, young one. A divine voice spoke in her head. " Seeya around lil' sis." Healec whispered, then the light faded from her eyes. "Healec. No." Maylaie whispered, " NO!!!!!" she screamed up towards the heavens, then cried, as the sky cracked and Karana cried with her.  
  
***  
  
Aitira made her way to the clearing after the funeral. Healec had been well loved, members of the druid guild had spoken of her, her mother, her father. In fact almost everyone who could make it, whoever knew Healec had said a few words, expect for Terrain and Maylaie. They had been silent the whole time, standing next to each other. Terrain with his new death black eye patch, to cover his now ruined left eye. And Maylaie wore a bandage over the cut over her right eye. After the funeral, Aitira saw Maylaie leave, and she had a feeling she knew where she was going. And that's where Aitira was heading, with Jardora and Tinka in tow. " W-w-we shoulda gone with them, maybe."  
" I doubt there was anything we could do. When the gods decide it's  
time for someone to die, there's not much ye can do about it. No one  
could have done a thing, especially Maylaie." Jardora said. " What the in the Great Realms are you talking about?!" Aitira demanded. " There was a lot of divine energy around Healec's body on that night, like she was touched by a god. It was her time, and I have a feelin' that it has somethin' ta do with Maylaie." " And what makes you say that?" " I've been having dreams. and I think you two have been having too." Aitira stopped in her tracks. How on did Jardora know about her dreams? " Do you mean t-t-t-the ones with an elf with a black bow?" Tinka inquired. " Aye that I do." Jardora nodded " I've been having them too. Lets not tell Maylaie about this, it may turn her off her religion, and I have never met a living antagonistic elf." Aitira said, and began to walk again, quickening her pace. They found Maylaie in the clearing, clutching her knees, back towards them. " Healec is the one who told me about this clearing." Maylaie said softly. " I thought so. Listen Maylaie, there was nothing you could do." Aitira began. " Don't you think I know that!" Maylaie said, getting up, and turning around, her eyes were red from crying, and channels of tears still flowed down her cheeks, " If I had spent more time training, or maybe dinged a few more times, I could have saved her!" " Lass, ye had no idea that ye and yer sibs were gonna get attacked by a bunch of stinking dark elves." " Well it'll never happen again. Those dark elves were too well trained, there was too many of them for them to be a bunch of muggers, someone had to have hired to attack us, and as Tunare as my witness, I'll not rest until I find the son of a bitch and kill him." Maylaie vowed.  
  
*** " My Lady, I don't understand." Healec said to Tunare. Tunare had explained to Healec why it had been so important that she had died on that faithful night, three days ago. " If anything, my sister will hate dark elves even more." Healec said, clearly confused. Tunare smiled at her young student. " My dear daughter, when one's heart develops a casing, that is when it is at it's most vulnerable. Watch, you shall see." Tunare said, waving her hand over an emerald pool beside her, which rippled and revealed Maylaie while she was making her vow. " She has a problem with cussing doesn't she?" Tunare said.  
  
** End Of Chapter Seven**  
  
Author's Note:. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I remember reviews are like food to us writers, review and we're less likely to bite your fingers off (. Oh, and I don't own Everquest, it owns me. 


	8. Chapter Eight: An Unlikely Love

A Ranger's Tale: Chapter Eight  
The Unlikely Love  
  
Maylaie sighed in frustration. Her fletching was not going as good as she planned. The rain was mostly to blame. The rain made it impossible to place a notch on properly. Maylaie was about to give up when she saw how close she was to the cave entrance to Crushbone. That was it! She could go inside the cave and work on her fletching there! Skilfully coming down the tree she had climbed, Maylaie then entered the massive cave. Finding a hidden little corner Maylaie sat down and began working on her fletching. She was so focused on her work she never saw the Dark elf rogue until it was too late.  
  
***  
Lehak watched the young wood elf enter the cave and find a dark corner where she would be hidden from view and she began to make finely crafted arrows. The wood elf had good muscle tone to her small body, and she, although not in the classic sense, was fairly attractive. From her equipment, Lehak guessed she was a ranger, therefore a worshipper of Tunare. She fit the master's description perfectly of who to look for. Lehak just hoped she was the right one, for one did not get a second chance with Benazar Shadowskull. Lehak sneaked up behind the wood elf and brought his hard oak club down on the back of her skull. The ranger slumped forward, unconscious. Lehak quickly picked her up and her fletching kit, so no one would find it here, and made off, nearly invisible in the rainy cloak of night.  
  
***  
  
Tybalt sat on the cold, damp stone floor of his cell when he heard footsteps coming down into the dungeon. One set, regal and graceful was those of the dark elf noble who had ordered Tybalt's imprisonment. There was the timid step of the noble elf's advisor, who followed him everywhere, and also the strong orderly steps of the six honour guards who also followed the noble everywhere. One of the guards' step sounded slower and more laboured then the others, as if he was carrying something too heavy for him. " Sir, I, ah, fail to see the wisdom in this decision." Came the advisor soft, weak voice. " Are you saying, Lucan, that my choice is lacking in wisdom, and there fore I am lacking wisdom?" came the regal, haunty voice of the noble. " No Master!" said the advisor, Lucan, quickly, " I am only saying that I am too lowly in intellect to see the wisdom of your plan, and need it explained to me." The dark elf noble chuckled, " Remember when the ranger first awoke, Lucan? The first thing she did was attack us, even when she was outnumbered greatly, it was impressive to see that she was able to take out two of my guards before my clerics were able to put a sleeping spell on her. She has a deep-rooted hate of our kind, if she weren't a wood elf she'd make an excellent follower of The Prince of Hate." " I see she'd be so hateful she'd refuse any help that the cleric offers." Lucan said. "Precisely." The noble finished just as he stepped off the last of the stairs and came into Tybalt's view. The noble was wearing black and red robes made of the finest silk. Many rings decorated the fingers of his hands and a simple silver skull shaped amulet hung from his neck. Cold amber coloured eyes and an elegant ponytail help to enhance the noble handsomeness. The advisor, dressed in blue silk robes, and the guards, with velium weapons and adamantite armour followed the noble. The guards' armour was mostly for show though. It was The Noble's way of showing off his riches, the other guards that worked for the Noble still had velium weapons but their armour was steel. " Hello Benazar." Tybalt greeted the noble. Tybalt saw the guards and Lucan wince. Only dark elf nobility could call dark elf nobility by their first name, and Tybalt addressing Benazar by his first name reminded them that Tybalt had once been dark elf nobility. " Hello Tybalt," Benazar smiled cruelly, " I have a new roommate for you. She's a feisty one, make sure she doesn't kill you." With that the guard with the slow and laboured step dropped the body clothed in bloodstained leather into the cell. The guard must have tried very hard not to show any other signs that the combined weight of his armour and the body had almost been to heavy for him, showing signs of weakness in the land of the Teir'Dal meant death. When Benazar and his constant shadows left, just leaving the nine prison guards, Tybalt went other to examine the wood elf. She beautiful. Her features weren't the hard cold features of a dark she-elf, and although sharp, they had a soft, warm look to them. Her hair was a dark, dark brown, almost black. She wasn't perfect by any means. Her breasts were fairly small, and her nose looked like it had been broken once or twice, although small, a scar ended her right eyebrow and although she had a nice looking figure, she was of stocky build, but Tybalt never liked perfect looking females. If only he could see those eyes. Tybalt shook his head and reminded himself why he had gone over there in the first place.  
Long ago, Benazar had hired some wizards to put a spell on his dungeon  
to keep high-level offensive and defensive spell from being casted  
there. What Benazar didn't know was that the spell didn't work on high  
level healing and illusion spells, neutral spells. Luckily the guards  
didn't pay much attention when Tybalt was casting spells. And they  
couldn't tell the difference between a high level healing spell and a  
low level one anyway. Tybalt quickly cast a medium strength healing on  
the wood elf and watched as the cuts on her arms faded away. After  
examining the wood elf, Tybalt found that she pretty bruised up and  
had a nasty bump on the back of her head. A soft moan came from the  
ranger. Opening her eyes, Tybalt saw they were peaceful pools of dark  
leaf green. " How are you feeling?" Tybalt asked, leaning offer the wood elf, as the eyes looked around the room. The eyes rested on him, and went from peaceful to anger filled and before Tybalt knew what happened, he got punched in the nose.  
  
***  
  
Maylaie woke up with a splitting headache, what in the name of Tunare had happened? Opening her eyes, thankfully she was in a dimly lit area, Maylaie looked around from her place on the floor. She was in some sort of a cell, but where? " Are you ok?" asked a male smooth, soothing voice. Looking for the source Maylaie saw a dark elf leaning over her. Before she could even think, Maylaie punched him right in the nose. The dark elf yelped and stepped away from Maylaie. Getting to her feet quickly and gracefully, Maylaie was hit with a dizzy spell. Grasping the back of her head, she found a huge knot forming there. Maylaie closed her eyes and counted to ten softly, willing away the dizziness. When she opened her eyes again, Maylaie fixed the dark elf with a glare. " Ok, you can tell me where I am and why I'm here, or I can find out another way." Maylaie thumped her clenched fist against her palm to get her point across. " You're in the dungeon of Benazar Shadowskull, a noble and very rich necromancer here in Neriak. Why you are here is as good as guess as mine, I still don't know why I'm even here." The dark elf said. " What class are you?" Maylaie asked, looking over the dark elf's dark green robes. " Cleric." Maylaie snorted, Dark elves only prayed to one god, this cleric must be in here because he made a disrespectful remark to Benazar, or didn't pay him for some service. Sitting down again, Maylaie found some blue heart moss growing on the wall, which made a tea that promoted quick healing of all types of illness, including bumps and scratches. Pulling off a tiny bit of the moss off the wall, Maylaie then fished in her hidden pockets and found her flint and some smokeless burning tinder, she really didn't want to waste mana down here using her weak fire ball spell or healing spell, then she got out a flask of water and a small cup. Finding some Ranger's Aid moss, which burned smokeless, Maylaie quickly made a small pile of it and the tinder lit it on fire, now for the hard part. " I don't suppose you have a cooking pot on you?" she asked the dark elf. The dark elf took out a small pot from within his robes and handed it over to Maylaie. " I'm Tybalt by the way." The dark elf smiled.  
" Maylaie Wolfcall." Maylaie said, going to work on her tea. She  
didn't see the point of giving him a fake name, but didn't mean the  
dark elf didn't give her one. The dark elf leaned against a wall and  
to all appearances went to sleep. Maylaie hated the cleric for being  
so relaxed, but then why did she feel so comfortable around him?  
  
***  
  
" She's been gone for three days, she wouldn't be camping in Crushbone for three days!" Tanak Wolfcall said, thumping his fist down on Captain Silverwind's desk. Silverwind sighed, he could understand the Wolfcalls' distress, they had already lost their eldest child and daughter to dark forces, the idea of losing another one of their children could be heart breaking. ' What is it with the Wolfcalls and daughters?' Silverwind thought with a sigh. " Captain Silverwind, Maylaie was last seen entering Crushbone Cave, we know our daughter, she wouldn't camp in Crushbone without sending us a tell. Something is VERY wrong." Eslain said " I'm sorry Eslain, Tanak, but I just can't send a patrol looking for someone who just might being doing normal adventurer activities. If it wasn't for the damn orcs increasing the amount of attacks against Kelethin, I would, but I just can't afford the elf power right now." Silverwind explained. " Then send us." Came a voice from the doorway. Terrain Wolfcall stood there, Tryen Silvagalduis stood to his right. " We'll go look around Crushbone." Tryen said. Silverwind nodded, " Alright, good luck to you both, and I hope you find her." The two elves nodded and left.  
  
***  
  
" Thanks for coming with me Try." Terrain said as the two walked through the tunnel that leads to Crushbone. " No problem Ter, we both want to." The ranger stopped mid sentence, his keen eyesight spotting something Terrain couldn't see. Walking over to a dark corner, Tryen bent and picked something. " Do you recognize this?" Tryen said, handing Terrain a copper ring with leaves etched in around the side. " Yeah, it's Maylaie's, Healec gave it to her on her 14th birthday. She wouldn't go anywhere without it." Terrain said, worrying entering his voice. " That's not all." Tryen handed Terrain a second ring. This one was obsinain, with daggers and skulls craved in the sides. It was the ring given to the members of the rogue guild of Neriak.  
  
***  
  
He had to be there for information, why else would he be there? It was the only reason Maylaie could find for Tybalt to there. For the month Maylaie had been there Tybalt had helped her bandage her head wound, offered her some of the rat and lizard he had cooked up, which she only took because the few meals the guard had brought them were barely enough to feed a baby mouse. And in general, Tybalt had been kind to her. Maylaie figured that Tybalt was just lowering her defences, waiting until she was comfortable with so she would tell him any thing she knew about Kelethin's defences, not that a pathetic ranger like her knew all that much about Kelethin's defence, she couldn't even keep herself from getting captured.  
Maylaie shivered involuntarily, the spell that didn't stop Tybalt from casting his healing spells and illusions had stop the warming spells on her armour. How did a cleric learn to cast illusions? Tybalt had once mentioned he spent some time in all the guild halls but that of the Necromancers and Shadowknights in one his attempts to get Maylaie to talk, almost worked to. " You know, if you got closer, we could share body heat." Tybalt suggested.  
  
" The closest I want to get to a dark elf is punch and kicking range." Maylaie growled. Tybalt scowled at her, the first sign of displeasure he had shown towards her since they had first met. " Why do you hate my kind so much?" Tybalt asked, still scowling. Maylaie stood up, anger coursing through her veins, " You want to know why I hate you dark elves so much?! Four months ago ten of your kind attack my brother, my sister and me. I got away with a scratch, my brother lost his eye, but my sister lost her life. They killed her in cold blood, no reason!" Tybalt was on his feet before Maylaie could blink. " Do you think you're the only one to lose a loved one!? Four years ago, my sister and I were walking through Nektulos forest when we were attack by two humans and two high elves, and they killed my sister for the fact that she was a dark elf, she wasn't even a full blood dark elf!" Tybalt shouted. After panting a moment, he sat down of the floor and studied the rock formation of it. Maylaie sat down, thinking. Had she been so absorbed in her hatred of dark elves that she had not actually think that Tybalt was being nice because he wanted to? Maylaie looked at Tybalt, really looked at him, to see him, not just another dark elf. He had high noble cheekbones, and a straight, strong chin. His nose was well shaped, and slightly hooked, and spoke of good blood in his family. His white hair was short cut, commoner style, and his bangs curved just above his eyes. Maylaie wasn't sure how he trimmed the neat goatee framing his mouth, but it was well groomed. His eyes, Maylaie could stare into them all day. The colour of the sky at twilight, Maylaie felt warm all over when she looked into them. " Tybalt, could you put up one of those illusions up? We need to talk." Maylaie whispered. Tybalt waved his hands in a complex pattern and the area near bars gained the wavery appearance. The illusion was of Tybalt and Maylaie on opposite sides of the cell, doing normal things, and Maylaie and Tybalt could scream at the top of their lungs, and the guards wouldn't be able to hear them. Maylaie sat down besides Tybalt, " I wanted to say I'm sorry. I haven't been very fair, it's just, lately whenever I see a dark elf, and I see the masked face of the bastard who killed my sister, who happened to get away. Just now I've been able to see you for you." Maylaie said, looking down at her hands in her lap. A gentle finger under her chin brought Maylaie's head to look Tybalt in those big beautiful eyes. " Apology accepted I really can't blame you, I bet you've never heard a kind word from a dark elf." Tybalt said. " You're the first." Maylaie confirmed. Tybalt smiled, " Well, it was a wood elf who saved my life and my soul, had you been a high elf, I might have healed you, but I wouldn't have given you the time of day." Maylaie's brow furrowed, " A wood elf saved your life and soul?" " My sister and I were both agnostic warriors, I was dabbling into magic at the time, but didn't feel right unless I was swinging sword, and I refused to be a shadow knight, since I hated necromancy. After my sister was murdered, I became a cleric for the Prince of Hate. For a year I lived my life in my hate filled cloud until one day, I was meditating in Nektulos when some manner of beast, that have never seen before, and haven't seen since, attacked me. I was able to drive it off but not without wasting all of my mana and becoming gravely injured. I prayed to my god for help, but I guess he believed I was weak, for the aid never came. I was feeling the cold hands of death around my heart when I was pulled away with a warm healing light. When I opened my eyes, I found this wood elf druid standing over me. When asked why she healed, because I would surely end up attacking her when I had recovered, she just smiled and said that she was lead to me by her goddess and her goddess would protect her. I was stunned. All the Teir'Dal know that if we aid an enemy race, we're on our own if they attack us. I asked who her goddess was; she proclaimed that it was Tunare, Mother of All. Right then and there I swore to spread the words of Tunare. I was suddenly engulfed in a warm light. Since my sister's death, I have felt cold, and alone. Ever since then I have felt warm and apart of something. Even though I've been locked in this prison for a year now, I'm still glad I made that choice, and that I met that druid, Healec." Tybalt finished with a sigh. " Healec? Did she have bracers with wolves craved in the sides?" Maylaie asked. " That she did." " That was my sister. She always had a heart as big as nature itself." " I can imagine." For hours Maylaie and Tybalt talked, mostly about their families and siblings. Tybalt had a lot of siblings and half siblings, including his late sister. His father, although deeply in love with his mother, a rare thing for the Teir'Dal, had to travel a lot, and had a huge sexual appetite, so he had spawned several bastards, a few them had made back to his door stoop, and Tybalt's father had oddly enough, welcomed them all, all the while, Tybalt's mother didn't mind. " Thankfully, I didn't inherit that from him, I've had very few lovers in my life time." Tybalt said. " I have only had one, and all we did is kiss and cuddle." Maylaie said, resting her head on Tybalt's muscular shoulder. She felt so safe and secure with him. Her heart grew light hearing his voice. Her mother once describe similar feeling when she had met Maylaie's father." Tybalt?" " Yes?" " I love you. I think I've loved since I first saw you, I was just too filled with hate to see it." Maylaie said, looking up in Tybalt's dark blue eyes. Tybalt smiled, " Well, Angel kitten, you just made me a very happy elf. I fell in love with you the first day I saw you, you and your fiery spirit." " Angel kitten?" " You have the beauty of an angel and the grace of cat, but kitten sounds better." " Father always calls me wood angel." " Father used to call me.." Maylaie kissing him full out on the lips interrupted Tybalt. Maylaie was glad Terrain and her first boyfriend taught her, through different methods, of course, that when you kiss, you breath through your nose and parts between lips. Maylaie gently slipped her tongue into Tybalt's mouth, and for a moment the two tongues danced a dance of passion before Tybalt slipped his tongue in Maylaie's mouth. Maylaie let her tongue explore every inch of Tybalt's mouth, loving the sour/sweet taste of it, it was like raspberries. Tybalt broke the kiss and smiled. " As much as I'm enjoying this, we should probably stop, before the illusion ends." Tybalt said, "We can continue this tomorrow night love." Tybalt added, when Maylaie pouted slightly. Tybalt could only cast his illusions at night because the night shift guards, who were of higher ranking then the day shift guards, were angered about the fact that the had to guard a nearly empty dungeon, so they didn't really pay any attention to Maylaie and Tybalt. Maylaie couldn't blame them, why did Benazar need nine guards to watch over two prisoners? " Sweet dreams then." Maylaie said, giving Tybalt another quick kiss. " They'll be of you, so they'll be heavenly." Tybalt smiled. With that Maylaie went over to her side of the cell and curled up the floor to go to sleep. Her last thought before she fell asleep was the fact that she did feel so cold anymore.  
  
****  
  
" Ok it'll take time to make the masks, but the question remains, where is she?" Tanak asked. " Terrain says he can find out, but what if it's already too late?" Aitira asked. Eslain didn't even want to think about that, and even if it was too late, she wanted to bring her daughter's body home to be buried, properly. " There is no worries about that, young one." Said a voice. Looking at the door, Eslain saw a cloaked figure and Terrain standing there. " Maylaie's captor has not so much as laid a finger on her, and other then feeding her poor meals, he has caused no other harm to her." The cloaked figure, definitely female, said. " Dera has information on where Maylaie is and how to sneak in." Terrain explained. " Your daughter was captured by Benazar Shadowskull, a necromancer of Neriak. I have blue prints of his castle, which I will share with you, if you promise to aid me in realising my brother, Tybalt." Dera said. " O-o-ok, but I'll n-n-need to m-m-make m-m-more m-m-masks." Tinkera said. " No need to do that." Dera said, removing her hood, showing off her blackish blue skin. Studying the young elf a moment, Eslain realized that Dera wasn't fully dark elf, her skin was too light and her ears not as pointed. " How do you know so much about this Benny character?" Tryen asked. " He's my brother, also." Dera stated simply, " but enough of my family's history, we need to get planning," Dera added, placing a blue print on the table. The others gathered around and began to plan.  
  
***  
  
" But sir, I will surely be caught." Tymal Darkhearth said to the dark cloaked man. " It'll just be like giving the bread I've been giving you to the prisoners, expect you'll be giving the wine to the guards." The man said, sounding very old. Tymal looked at the four large casks. They were more then enough to get the nine guards very drunk, and Tymal had a feeling that the cloaked man magiked the wine, just like she was sure that he magiked the bread to. " Aye, and if Master Shadowskull finds out about that or this, it'll be my head. I can't exactly sneak these downstairs." Tymal said, crossly, was the man a fool or something? " Tell the guards you found some extra wine in the cellar, I doubt the guards will report you, and this should cover you're expenses." The cloaked man handed her a large bag. Before, the man had only paid small bags of gold and silver, but this large bag was filled platinum. " And if this wine does what I hope it will do, you will receive another two bags of platinum." The man added, just in case Tymal thought about selling the wine instead of giving it to the guards. " Thank you sir." Tymal bowed, but when she looked up again, the man was gone. Tymal shrugged, and called the lower kitchen slaves to come bring in the wine.  
  
***  
  
Tybalt watched as the guards greedily consumed the wine given to them; they'd be drunk before the hour was out. Tybalt smiled and set to work casting one of his longer lasting illusions. Just in case dear old Zar shows up. Tybalt told himself. Maylaie smiled at him. The beauty she had before doubled when her jaw wasn't clenched with anger, or when she wasn't scowling.  
They met in the middle of the cell and embraced. Tybalt bent his head and kissed Maylaie fiercely. Somehow, while not breaking the kiss, Tybalt sat down, and pulled Maylaie into his lap. Tybalt used his tongue to stroke under Maylaie's tongue, producing a tiny moan from her. Her mouth tasted of wild mint and spring water, a taste Tybalt relished. Tybalt let his hands roam down Maylaie's back. Producing more moans from the she-elf. Tybalt's fingers found the string tying up Maylaie's tunic, and began to unfasten them. That's when Tybalt broke the kiss. " What's wrong?" Maylaie asked, concern in her voice.  
" Nothing, I was just going too far too fast." Tybalt answer, stroking  
Maylaie's hair. Maylaie arched an eyebrow, " If you're stopping on my behalf, there is no worry. Tybalt, if it were normal circumstances, I'd agree, maybe. Hell I'm not sure I'd want to go slowly even if it were normal circumstances. But this isn't a normal circumstance, for all we know, Benny boy might be waiting for the right time to sacrifice us to Innoruuk, and that time might be tomorrow. I've already wasted enough time, I don't want to waste anymore." "Do you really want to remember this place as the place you lost your virginity?" Tybalt asked, waving his arms to the cell walls. "You're talking to the elf who was conceived in the Iron Orc in Crushbone. As my mother once put, ' it doesn't matter where you are, just that you love the person.' And I love you with all my heart and more and that's all need." Tybalt chuckled; he had a feeling when he finally got to meet Maylaie's parents he was going to like them, even if they didn't like him. " Alright, my little angel kitten, but first let me make this floor more comfortable." Tybalt lifted Maylaie out from his lap, stood up, took off his green robe and placed on the floor. Placing a few spell on the robe to make it soft, and thicker, Tybalt bowed to Maylaie, " After you my lady." Maylaie grinned, " You should know by now, I'm no lady." She said, as she kissed Tybalt again. The two lovers lied down on the robe, Tybalt on top of Maylaie. " No my dear, you are an angel." Tybalt murmured, then started kissing Maylaie's neck.  
Afterwards Tybalt and Maylaie lie on the robe, Maylaie's head was resting on Tybalt's chest. Tybalt gently stroked Maylaie's forehead as Maylaie slept peacefully. " My snuggle bear." Maylaie muttered in sleep, holding Tybalt closer. Tybalt chuckled, " Sleep well my little angel kitten." He said, kissing Maylaie's forehead, drifting asleep himself, smiling. Snuggle bear had a nice ring to it.  
  
****  
  
" Sweet beginnings, it's dark in here." One said. " How can you tell? We don't have eyes yet." Two replied, " How long are we going to be here again?" " Around nine months, give or take a week or so." One replied. " But that's a REALLY long time." " Would you rather that we still at the waiting place again? At least here we'll be moving around soon." " You've got a point, Um.do we really have to do the puking thing? I mean, do we have to put her through that?" " Yeah, and why so concerned about that? We do plan to move a lot, that'll cause more discomfort then puking." " Kicking you can ignore." " Oh well, we'll worry about that when we come to it, lets just go to sleep."  
  
***  
  
Maylaie had never been so sick in her life as she been the past two weeks. Worst part is she had to puke into a smelly disgusting hole that she and Tybalt had to use as a toilet, which lead to where all the toilet waste in the castle, the crap pit, as Maylaie nicked named it. At least Tybalt was there to rub her shoulders. Their love for each other had deepened and strengthened to the point Maylaie couldn't think about a life with him. " Ok, I think I'm done." Maylaie said, straighten up and leaned against a wall. From Tybalt's concerned face, Maylaie knew that the blood was leaving her face, leaving it rather pale and green tinted. " Well, we know it's not food poisoning, that never lasts two weeks." Tybalt said.  
" What if.Benazar's trying to kill me? I mean what if he brought me here just to weaken you or something?" Maylaie asked. In Maylaie's opinion, Benazar was the single cruelest and vile creature on Norrath, confirmed when Tybalt told her he was Benazar's brother. Who would lock up their own kin? Tybalt held Maylaie close, " Benazar, although a genius in many ways, knows very little in the ways of love. He can't understand why someone would be devastated if they lost a loved one. Besides, with our lovely acting when the illusions are down during the day, I doubt Benazar knows about us." Maylaie smiled, after the out burst from over a month ago, the guards were convinced that Maylaie and Tybalt hated each other. Tybalt pretended to have given up trying to be nice to Maylaie, of course, having staged shouting matches helped. " Then what is wrong with me?" Maylaie asked. Tybalt sat and thought for a moment," Have you ever heard of aura reading?" " No, what is it?" " It's when a healer, cleric, druid, etc, uses magic to see your aura. Every illness and condition has a colour, and if you're healthy you won't have one." " Ok, what should I do?" " All you need to do is stand up." Maylaie and Tybalt stood, and Tybalt began chanting in a langue Maylaie couldn't understand and waving his arms in a strange pattern. Maylaie felt her skin tingle, and saw Tybalt's eyes go wide. " What's wrong?" Panic went through Maylaie's mind, a million different diseases and illness popped up into her mind. Tybalt smiled, " Nothing's wrong. You just have a pink tinted purple aura." " Well if I'm not sick, then why do I have a purple aura?" Tybalt fidgeted slightly, " Well, you have a condition. Do you want it bluntly or gently?" " Hey, two months ago, I never thought I'd be in love a Teir'Dal, I think I can take anything." " Well, your pregnant." Maylaie might have fallen if she wasn't already leaning against the wall. Maylaie sat hard on the floor, resting her hand against her belly. She was pregnant, not only pregnant, but pregnant with the child of a dark elf. Maylaie shook her head; she wasn't going to think of this baby as a dark elf child but her child, their child, made from love, with the elf she loved. She thought about Tybalt. Tybalt could be a big kid sometimes and was very loving. The way he'd make silly voices and make silly puppet shows with his hands whenever she got depressed, he'd make a great daddy. For the first time, Maylaie wondered how her parents would react to her loving Tybalt. When Tybalt asked her about it once, she said that her parents were very tolerate of anyone and wouldn't care if she loved an orc, they only cared if Maylaie was happy. Now Maylaie wondered, would they approve of her love to Tybalt? She figured even if her parents threaten to disown her, Maylaie would go on loving Tybalt. Of course she doubted her parents would disown her when they found out she was expecting their first grandchild. Maylaie could already imagine her mom jumping up and down with joy, and giving Maylaie advice, and her dad would probably start craving a wooden sword for the ' future ranger.' Maylaie looked over at Tybalt, he had been wise enough to let Maylaie think, and kept his distance. Maylaie got up and went to Tybalt and hugged him tightly. " So what do you think, daddy?" Maylaie grinned. Tybalt let out a whoop and swung Maylaie around. " I'm going to be a daddy!" he grinned, and began rubbing Maylaie's belly, talking in a baby voice, "Hiya little one, ya gonna love your momma, your daddy's a bit crazy, but your momma is wonderful."  
Maylaie laughed, " You're insane Hun, simply insane." Maylaie smiled,  
then got serious,  
" How long can we keep this a secret?" Tybalt stood up and  
became serious. Rubbing his chin, something he always did when  
he did serious thinking, " Probably right up to the birth, with  
my illusions, but I don't want to leave it that long. Damn, I  
wish there was a way out of here." Maylaie nodded. They had tried nearly everything to get out the cell and Benazar's dungeon. They couldn't leave through the hole in the floor; the drop was at least fifty feet, if not more. Maylaie tried to pick the lock, only to have the pick to grow hot and melted, (Maylaie: "Bloody hell!") Both Maylaie and Tybalt had tried to blow the door apart with their low level offensive spells, only to have them bounce off back at them, and shatter against the far wall. (Tybalt: "Son of a bitch!") And they both tried ramming the cell door, only to bounce off, which resulted in Maylaie almost falling into the hole. (Maylaie: " SHIT!!!") The purple coloured tell fairies couldn't get in to send tells to anyone out side. There were no windows to contact the outside world. The maid who brought who brought meals for the guards and Tybalt and Maylaie, once in awhile giving Tybalt and Maylaie bread, would not take a note to contact the outside world, saying she would be killed if she did. And Benazar kept the dungeon keys on him all the time, so there was no way they could bribe the guards, even if they had something to bribe with. Maylaie sighed, decided it would be better to direct them on to a happy subject. " I'm sure my parents are planning a rescue mission as we speak. So, how far along am I?" " About a month." Tybalt said, sitting down, pulling Maylaie into his lap. " A month you say? So it was conceived the first time we made love. Oh dear, poor little thing got poked in the head a couple of times." Maylaie chuckled. Tybalt laughed, " We better get the love making done now, in three months or so, it won't be healthy for the baby." " Can you cast a long lasting illusion? I want to be close to you tonight." Maylaie smiled and yawned, " I want my big snuggle bear." Tybalt laughed and cast the spell. Lying on the floor together Maylaie rested her head on Tybalt's chest. " Good night, lover." She whispered as her eyelids drooped and closed, taking her into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
" Just everybody stay clam and do what I do, okay?" Dera said, as the party traveled through the forest. " Yes, yes we know already! Can we hurry this up already? I really don't like being an inky, no offence." Tinka said, her dark elf illusion on. " I don't mind the height lass, it's just the colour, and no bloody beard!" Jardora grumbled. Aitira would have laughed at her friends if she wasn't so worried about Maylaie. It was she, Jardora, Tinka, Eslain, Tanak, Terrain, Tryen, Lumenie, and Dera, going to save Maylaie and this Tybalt character. ' I hope Maylaie didn't hurt him.' Aitira thought as she walked through the dark streets of Neriak. Dera lead them to a hidden tunnel. " This leads to the guard house. With any luck we'll get there just as the morning shift is getting ready." Dera said, leading into the tunnels. Dera lead them up to a stone slab that looked like a door. Pushing it open slightly Dera peeked through. Nine dark elves were just beginning to put on armour. " When I say three. One.. two.THREE!" Dera roared forward, the others following close behind her. The guards were knocked out, gagged, tied up, and hidden before they knew what happened to them. Quickly the nine rescuers put on the armour, and put their own items into their hidden bags Dera also pointed out where the prisoners' weapons were kept, she grabbed her brother's while Tanak grabbed Maylaie's.  
" I have to say, this brother of yours does have good taste in weapons." Tanak muttered. " Dad was a warrior, for all his faults, he taught his children all about warrior trade. All the ones he knows about anyways." Dera muttered, opening the door to hall. Dera instructed them how to march down the hall, even though it seemed silly to Aitira, since it seemed unlikely that high elves, wood elves, gnomes, and dwarves marched any differently then dark elves, but she didn't argue.  
As they marched down the hall, when they heard a voice, " Guards, Halt!" they stopped dead. Aitira felt her heart pound furiously, fearing they would be caught. A haughty dark elf, wearing a black and red robe made from the finest silk Aitira had ever seen, came up to them. " I want to give the prisoners some exercise. Take them outside and let some of the commoners throw some stones at them. Dodging them will be great exercise." Grinning the dark elf, handing Tanak the keys. Tanak nodded, Dera had told them Benazar didn't want his soldiers talking to him unless it was important, and if this vile bastard wasn't Benazar, she didn't know else could be. Once Benazar had left them, the nine continued to march down the stairs.  
They came to a halt when they were in fornt of the high-ranking night guards. " About time you lot came here." Said the captain in dark elf tongue, Aitira thanked her lucky stars mom had taught her the langue, " It's not fair you guys get to see their shouting matches, at night they just sit around and sleep." Came the grumble. The night guards left. They waited until they couldn't hear any more steps, and the nine rescuers relaxed. " This is almost too easy." Tryen said, visibly shaking. " Well just don't like your guard down." Dera said. " Whot in the name of the under ground was 'e sayin'?" Jardora asked. " Something about Maylaie and this Tybalt character arguing." Aitira explained. " Hhmm. This is interesting." Tinka said, looking at the bars. " What is it Tink?" asked Terrain. " There's an illusion in there, I'll break it to see what's up." Tinka said, muttering a spell. The illusion faded away, which was Maylaie sleeping on one said of the cell and a dark elf sleeping on the other side. Once it faded, Aitira received a great shock. She saw Maylaie curled up and snuggling with a green robed dark elf. " We'll ask questions later." Terrain said, going up to the cell bar. " Maylaie, Maylaie! Wake up!"  
  
***  
  
Maylaie could hear Terrain's voice urging her awake. ' No, that couldn't have been a dream!' Maylaie thought desperately. Giving a gentle squeeze, Maylaie felt Tybalt's soft robe and his muscular frame underneath it. Opening one eye, Maylaie saw Tybalt's chest rising with breath, and looking up she saw his slumbering face. " Maylaie!" came her brother's harsh whisper again. Looking towards the cell bars, Maylaie saw one of the morning guards standing there. For a moment, panic coursed through Maylaie's body, then she looked closely at his face. A bright mirthful purple eye gleam at her, the other was covered be a death black eye patch. " Ter? Is that you?" Maylaie asked softly. " Yes it me, and if you done snuggling, we'd like to rescue you!" Terrain said, although his voice was serious, Maylaie could see the smile playing on his lips, he obviously found this very amusing. Quickly, Maylaie shook Tybalt awake.  
" Hmm?" Tybalt groaned.  
" Rescue party's here." Maylaie said softly. Tybalt got up and look forward at the nine dark elf guards. " Magical masks babe." Maylaie said, reading the question in Tybalt's eyes. " Oh. Ok then." Tybalt said, then his brow furrowed, " How are you guys going to get us out of here?"  
" Benazar wants you two to get some exercise by getting rocks thrown at you." Came Aitira's voice from a guard. What looked like Tanak opened the door and let them out of their cell. Quickly shackles and chain were put on Maylaie and Tybalt's hands and feet. " I can't wait to hug you again." Eslaine's voice came. " Me neither mama, me neither."  
Things were going smoothly. Some unknown aider was leading them out of the castle, easily. " Halt guards!" Came Benazar's haughty voice. They stopped quickly, and Maylaie put on her best scowl.  
" Well well. You're a very pretty little thing when you're not knocked out." Benazar said raising a finger to stroke Maylaie's face. " I wouldn't get to close to her Benazar, she bites." Tybalt replied, dully. Maylaie could almost hear anger in his voice. As to prove Tybalt's point, Maylaie snapped at the offending finger. Benazar gave Maylaie a quick backhand slap, and hard one at that. At the corner of her eye she saw some people twitch, it took a lot of willpower not to smack him back.  
" Told you." Tybalt said, smugness in his voice. " Hmmm I have a better idea. Instead of getting rocks thrown at you I think trying to fight off the monsters of Nektulos Forest with your hands chained and no weapons should provide adequate exercise. Take the back stairs so you're not seen." Benazar drawled, just a hint of anger in his voice, and then walked off. Their quiet friend lead them to the back stairs, which was covered by a locked door that looked like wall, through a tunnel to the middle of Nektulos Forest. " I think it's safe." Tanak said. The silent guide nodded her head. The rescuers quickly took off their armour and masks, or in Tinka's case, ended the spell.  
" Sweet Tunare I thought I lost you to." Eslain said, hugging Maylaie fiercely. " It takes more then one nasty Necro to get rid of me." Maylaie grinned. " Dera!" Tybalt cried. Looking over, Maylaie saw Tybalt hug a female dark elf fiercely. .  
" Maylaie, this is my little sister Dera." Tybalt explained.  
" Yeah, Dera told us how to get here and get in Benny boy's castle." Terrain explained, and then hugged Maylaie fiercely, " Oh gods, I was so worried. I thought I had lost you." " It's okay big bro, I'm not going any where.." Maylaie said, as an all too familiar nauseous feeling started again. " Ter, let me go. Quick!" Terrain let go of her like she was a hot piece of iron. Maylaie dove behind the nearest bush and threw up.  
" What did you do to my little wood angel!?" Maylaie heard Tanak roar. Coming out of the bushes, Maylaie saw Tanak face to face with Tybalt. " Master Wolfcall, I swear I never harmed your daughter. She is very dear to me." Tybalt stated, his voice firm. " Then why is she sick?" Tanak demanded.  
" Well." Tybalt began. " We should get going." Tryen said, " I want to be far away from here before Benazar finds the locked up guards." The other nodded. Tanak gave Maylaie her sword, and her minotuar axe and her bow and arrows, and of course; her backpack, still filled with food, fletching tools and bandages; Tybalt received a mace from his sister.  
They headed southeast from Neriak Keeping a steady, uneventful march. Much to Maylaie's relief, she didn't have to throw up much. Instead her mind filled with worry it seemed her family and friends weren't nearly as tolerant as she though they were. She noticed Terrain, Terrain, Tanak and Tryen's constant scowling at Tybalt. Jardora did her best to keep away from Tybalt, yet stay near Maylaie, which was difficult, since Maylaie walked right beside Tybalt. Eslain seemed okay with Tybalt, as did Aitira, Lumenie and Tinka. Maylaie chuckled to herself, realizing it was her self-made ' protectors' who disliked Tybalt. Maylaie giggled again, realization hitting. It seemed all the important men in her life name started with 'T'. Tanak, Terrain, Tryen and Tybalt.  
" What's so funny?" Tybalt asked, with an eyebrow arched.  
" Nothing just thinking of something." Maylaie giggled again, calming  
herself. One had to stay alert in Nektulos Forest. Their only warning  
was a twig snap. Twelve Teir'Dal warriors leaped out from the bushes. " We've been ordered by the great Necromancer Benazar Shadowskull to kill you rescuers and return his prisoners." The leader stated, as all the warriors pulled out their weapons.  
" Ummm I think not." Terrain grinned, as everyone pulled out his or her weapons. Maylaie was quick to behead the warrior that thought he could take Maylaie on. Another rustle bush told of another attacker. Maylaie prepared herself as a massive spider lunged out from the brush and backed her into a tree. It was the biggest spider Maylaie had ever seen.  
Terrain whirled a struck stabbing his attacker in the arm. The warrior paid no heed and switched sword arms. The warrior lunged and Terrain turned just an inch to the left, letting the dark elf run past him, at the same time, slitting his throat. The warrior spurted and fell to the ground. " Maylaie!" Terrain heard Tybalt scream. Turning, he saw Maylaie backed into a tree, a huge spider looming off her, Maylaie frozen in terror. Terrain felt his blood ran cold, if there was one Maylaie was afraid of it was spiders, the bigger they were the worst it was. The massive spider lunged forward, fangs bared. Terrain made a move to stop it when a green blur got in fornt of Maylaie. Tybalt received the two fangs in his arm, thankfully, just the tips. Maylaie seemed to come out of her frozen state, and flipped up, landing on the spider's back a drove her sword through the spider's head. Getting off, Maylaie ran to Tybalt. By this time the all warriors were dead, and the others watched the couple with interest. " Sweet Tunare you're hurt!" Maylaie whimpered, getting some bandages from her bag. " Just a scratch." Tybalt grinned as Maylaie cleaned the wound and bandaged it. " Just a scratch my ass." Maylaie snapped, finishing her bandaging " I'm sorry I froze like that, if only I had moved, you wouldn't be hurt." Tybalt hugged Maylaie fiercely. " It's okay, I know how you feel. I'm terrified of bees so I know what it's like." Tybalt said, and held Maylaie closer, " But I've never been so frightened as I was when I thought I might have lost you."  
" Well, I'm convinced." Tryen grinned, walking over to Tybalt. " A shake of friendship is in order." Tryen added holding out his hand. Tybalt took it and shook. " Me too, but if you ever hurt my little sister, mentally, emotionally or physically, I'll give you a VERY slow and VERY painful death." Terrain said, shaking Tybalt other hand. " I still want to know why my little wood angel's puking, then I'll shake your hand." Tanak said gruffly. " Aye." Jardora grunted. " Come on, the wizard spires are just over there." Lumenie said pointing to the white curved spires.  
Maylaie breathed in deeply, the air was filled with forest smells. It felt so wonderful to home. " Well I got to go, later Ty." Dera said hugging her brother, then walking off. " Later little sister." Tybalt called.  
" Alright then, we're out of danger, get talking." Tanak growled. They walked up the grassy rise near the spires, while Tybalt stuttered. " Well you see Master Wolfcall sir.it like this.ermmmm." " Today, inky." Tanak Maylaie had enough, if her father was still distrusting after the spider incident, she didn't care to give him the news gently. " I'm pregnant. I was sick due to morning sickness." Tanak and Eslain's eye went wide, everybody's did in fact, and for a moment everyone just stared. " You mean.I'm going to be a grandmother?" Eslain whispered, breaking the all too uncomfortable silence. " Yep." Tybalt said " This is great!" Eslain said, somehow hugging both Tybalt and Maylaie. " I hope you plan to marry my little girl Tybalt." Tanak stated. " I do sir, as soon as I'm registered as a member of the elven Faydwer society." Tybalt said, turning to Maylaie, he smiled. " Sorry, I guess it's not much of a proposal." Maylaie grinned. " Why propose when you already know I'll say yes?" " H-h-here T-T-Tybalt, when you sister t-t-told us you were a good guy I-I- I figured you'd need t-t-t-this." Tinka said handing Tybalt a mask. " Just until we past t-t-t-the guard and get t-t-t-to the council." Tybalt put on the mask. He looked like a high elf, but he still had his goatee and twilight blue eyes. " Well, lets get going." Tybalt grinned.  
  
***  
  
" Your majesty! You can't honestly believe that this Teir'Dal changed his ways! He could never live here." Council member Urthar demanded. King Tearis Thex rarely took part in all society registrations, but this was a special case. Tybalt, formerly Shadowskull, had sworn to serve Tunare and the good people of the world for the rest of his life. He also was quite fond of a young ranger, Maylaie Wolfcall. The fact that they had created a child together added to the list why Tybalt should be allowed to live in Faydwer as one of his subjects. " If you have a good reason why he shouldn't." Tearis asked. " Your Highness, although I fully believe Tybalt's changed ways, others might not, and your subjects might attack him." Yuthley stated. " Hmmm, you have a point there." Tearis rubbed his chin. " Your Highness, may I make a suggestion?" Aitira Gemshine spoke out. One of Maylaie's friends, the young mage was famous for being unusual. " Yes Lady Gemshine?" Tearis inquired. " The Trial of Tunare. If he is worthy, which I believe he is, Tunare will grant him protection against her own people." " Very well. Let us go to the chamber."  
  
It was a quick walk from the council chamber to the Trial chamber. In the chamber there was a singular dais, engraved with Tunare's symbol, an eagle with out spread wings.  
" Step on to the dais Tybalt." Tearis ordered. Tybalt did as he was told and stood on the dais, he was engulfed with light. For a moment he was quiet, then Tybalt screamed.  
  
***  
  
Maylaie felt her heart wrench with the scream. She didn't think a humanoid could make such a noise. Soon it was over, and Tybalt was laying face down on the floor, motionless.  
*** " May.I'm sorry." Aitira said reaching out to hug Maylaie. 'It's going to happen again.' Aitira thought with dread, ' Just like with her sister, she going to become withdrawn and start hunting and being alone all the time.'  
" No.he can't be dead, he just can't!" Maylaie ran to the head of the dais and gasped. The other came beside and stood in shock. Tybalt had taken off his mask and had given it to the king before the council meeting. Now he appeared to be a high elf.  
***  
Maylaie didn't know what to think she bent down and stroke Tybalt's, or whoever it was, hair. " Tybalt? Can you hear me?" Maylaie asked. For a dreadful moment, nothing. Suddenly, his hand reached out and stroked Maylaie's belly. Maylaie gasped feeling a ripple of energy flooded into her, and within an instant it was over. Tybalt's back heaved, and he coughed. " Oh gods.. What the hells happened?" he coughed again, getting up. His face was exactly the same as before. Same noble nose, same neat goatee, and most importantly, same beautiful eyes. " What happened Tybalt?" Tanak asked. " That light flooded my eyes, expect it was green. A rich beautiful green. It was so bright.. but I didn't want to close my eyes. Then this voice filled my head. It sounded like nature itself. It was a woman's voice. She told me I was accepted by her, but not by others, and that I had to change. Then the worst pain I have ever felt filled me from my toes to my head, it must have been too much because I collapsed." Tybalt sighed, then reached out to caress Maylaie cheek, and gasped seeing his 'new' hand for the first time.  
" Tunare purged you of Innoruuk's touch." King Tearis marvelled. " I guess so." Tybalt said, standing up. Another bright light flashed, and Tybalt's green robe was gone, in its place was clothe breeches and a faded gold tunic. The mace that had hung at Tybalt's hip had been replaced with a short sword.  
" I guess I'm a paladin now." Tybalt grinned, " So, my angel kitten, what do you think of the new me?" " Lighter skin doesn't make you who you are. You're Tybalt, that's all I need." Maylaie said, hugging Tybalt fiercely.  
" Yes! I finally get to plan a wedding!" Eslain cheered.  
  
**** **Two weeks later. **  
  
"How are you feeling, Tybalt?" Tanak said to his soon-to-be son in law. " Nervous as a gnome in Feerott, but other then that, happiest alive. Thank you for the armour, by the way." Tybalt said admiring the silver dress armour Tybalt had made for him for the wedding.  
" Well, I made all my children something, and. bah don't mention it. Come on now you better be heading to the alter. I'll be along with May in a second." Tybalt nodded and headed to the door of his dressing room.  
" Tybalt, just a second. I wanted to say that.I'm glad your marrying Maylaie. Not because she's carrying your child, but because you are decent lad."  
Tybalt smiled, " Thanks Tybalt, better we'd better get moving, before Jardora insists on hitting the bar."  
  
Author's Note: Gah, sorry the chapter ending isn't great, but it this point I just wanted to get it done. Sorry if it's a bit of a disappointment. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. Schoolwork has been a b*tch. Lastly, if anybody has a tips on making spaces in the fiction, I greatly appericate it. I've tried using double space and what not, but it doesn't work. So any info would be great, just e-mail me at brynnn@hotmail.com 


End file.
